Are You Two?
by ozhawk
Summary: By popular (all right, hysterical) request (demand), here is the Soulmate Short for Clint/Bucky/Skye, expanded into what I can only call the Smutty Sequel. Not sure how many chapters there will be yet. This will be extremely explicit and NSFW. Don't say I didn't warn you.
1. Chapter 1

**Are You Two…?**

_Clint/Bucky/Skye_

WinterSkyeHawk

**So – since Bucky and Clint don't have a shared past like Bucky and Steve, I'm giving myself 3,000 words to write this chapter, 1,000 per pairing – that's Bucky/Clint, Bucky/Skye and Clint/Skye. Nice long story for you ;)**

_Clint_

He really hadn't expected _this_ when Steve recruited him to help hunt down the Winter Soldier, the shadowy assassin who probably had more kills to his name than Clint and Natasha put together. Not this lost, broken, confused man whose blue eyes looked as though they were gazing out from Hell itself.

Clint wasn't foolish enough to be unwary, though. He lowered the bow and put the arrow away, drew his sidearm and walked closer to the man lying in the alleyway. He wouldn't even be sure it _was_ Barnes if not for the very distinctive metal arm, gleaming in the dull light.

"Hey," he said quietly. "We've been looking for you. Steve sent me to help."

Those blue, blue eyes flickered up to his, and to his immense surprise a small smile cracked the bearded face. "I'm very glad _you_ found me," Barnes said in a weary voice. He reached up his human hand, clearly asking for a hand up.

Clint startled back, eyes widening. "Seriously?" he said questioningly.

"What're the odds someone else is gonna say those words to me?" In the tired smile, he could see the shadows of the very attractive man Bucky Barnes had once been, and something warm coiled in the pit of Clint's stomach. "Must say I never thought it'd be someone as good-lookin' as you, though."

"Thought you were one for the ladies," Clint finally leaned forward and gave Barnes his hand, yanking him to his feet. He was a heavy bastard, thickly muscled and that metal arm couldn't be light.

"I was. Didn't mean I didn't like guys, too."

"Huh. Me too. I got two soulmarks. You?"

"Yeah." Bucky leaned on his shoulder wearily. They were almost the same height, Bucky maybe an inch or two taller. Clint put away his gun and wrapped his arm around Bucky's back, supporting him. "Maybe we'll get lucky and our third's a girl, hmm?"

"That'd be nice." Clint glanced at Bucky's bearded jaw. "But I reckon you'll do me until we find her. I ain't kissing you until you've cleaned up a bit, though."

"Fair enough." Bucky actually grinned. "Just get me to a shower, handsome."

Clint's arm tightened around his exhausted soulmate as he helped him to the car. "Gonna take care of you, Bucky Barnes. Always."

Steve was shocked – and delighted – when Clint and Bucky appeared at the Tower clinging to each other. He quickly took in Clint's gabbled explanation and fended off Tony and Natasha, convinced Bucky to let Bruce quickly check him over for major injuries, and then let Clint take him to his apartment once Bruce cleared him.

"Can your arm get wet?" Clint asked, helping Bucky over to the shower.

"Yeah, it's fine." Bucky struggled to take his clothes off, so Clint helped.

His clothes were little more than rags, so as they removed them Clint just dumped them straight in the garbage. They were close enough in size Bucky would be able to wear his clothes. Clint stripped down to his shorts, fearing Bucky would fall in the shower, and went in with him. Bucky probably needed sleep, and food, but he was utterly rank. Clint wasn't having that smell in his apartment.

"Would you shave me?" Bucky asked, to his surprise, when Clint finally had him clean and the shower switched off.

"Let's feed you first."

"I want to kiss you, though."

"Oh…" Clint stared into those amazingly blue eyes, and then Bucky's hands, one warm flesh and one cool metal, closed gently on his arms, pulling him closer. "The shave could wait," a small smile quirked Clint's lips, and he leaned in.

It was a tender, heated kiss, and to Clint's astonishment he felt Bucky's arousal jump against his stomach. "You can't possibly be in any condition for that!"

"You wait seventy years and see how much you want it," Bucky said with an exhausted laugh, "but you're right."

Clint made him wait a couple more days, until he'd been properly fed, rested, had a thorough medical examination from Bruce, and Tony had checked over his arm for any booby traps, trackers or damage. Tony wanted to remove the arm for testing and upgrading but Clint threatened to booby trap his armour if he did and Tony reluctantly gave in. For now.

"_Now_ I'll shave you," Clint told Bucky as they headed back to his apartment. Bucky gave him a lecherous grin.

"I hope that's a euphemism for something else."

"Shave first!" Clint laughed, "something else later!"

_Bucky_

He really couldn't believe his luck. What were the odds that, at his lowest ebb, at the point where he'd really thought he might die there on the alley floor because he just didn't have the strength to get up, a handsome, muscled blond archer would detach himself from the shadows and turn out to be his _soulmate_?

Bucky lay and gazed at Clint, sleeping peacefully beside him. The archer had his own dark past, they'd talked enough over the last few days for Bucky to realise that, but he was fundamentally a good man, one who could show Bucky the way back to the light. And in this place, with old and trusted friends close by, for the first time in a very long time, Bucky felt safe. He rolled to his side, put his arm over Clint's waist, and closed his eyes.

Of course, Bucky couldn't hide in the Tower forever. Natasha came to visit a couple of days later – at least the others had the courtesy to leave him and Clint alone that long – and told him apologetically that someone called Coulson was running S.H.I.E.L.D. these days and would really very much like to talk to him about what he knew of HYDRA's plans, bases and past missions he'd been on.

"Who's this Coulson?" Bucky looked at Clint.

"Used to be, the only two people in the world I trusted were him and Nat," Clint shrugged, which did very interesting things to his shoulders and made Bucky stare. Clint caught him looking and grinned. "He faked his own death and went underground for a while, but after S.H.I.E.L.D. fell there weren't many allies he could trust, so he reached out to the Avengers. He's a good guy, Buck. You can trust him. And I'll be there with you."

"Where's _there_?"

"They have a secret base somewhere," Clint shrugged. "Coulson's gonna send someone to pick us up."

_Someone_ turned out to be an agent Clint knew, a petite Asian woman he introduced as Agent May. She came in a quinjet, invisibly landing on the roof of the Tower. She declined to let Clint sit in the front with her as they still weren't allowed to know where they were going, and looked surprised when he shrugged equably and sat down beside Bucky in the back instead, taking his hand and holding it.

"Agent May might not look like much," Clint said quietly into Bucky's ear over the low roar of the engines, "but she's as good a fighter as Natasha. They call her the Cavalry – though not to her face."

Bucky nodded in understanding, and squeezed Clint's hand, grateful for the tip. Clint had filled him in on Coulson too '_innocuous-looking, could kill you with his pinky' _and two other people he knew for sure were on the team '_Morse, bloody dangerous woman, I'm not letting her talk to you'_ and Morse's ex-husband Hunter '_former elite soldier, Brit, lethal bastard'_.

It was Hunter who met them when the quinjet landed. He and Clint greeted each other coolly. Hunter asked Clint to hand over his weapons. Clint told him to fuck off. Hunter nodded as though he'd expected nothing less, exchanged glances with May, and led Clint and Bucky inside.

"No," Clint said as he saw they were being led to some kind of interrogation room. "Not here. Coulson's office or nowhere. We're here as a gesture of goodwill, we don't have to be here."

"He's dangerous," Hunter gestured at Bucky.

"So am I," Clint responded calmly. "Start something here and you'll be lucky to have a base when Buck and I are finished with it."

Hunter and May exchanged glances again, and a soft voice came from behind Bucky's shoulder, making him whirl around defensively because he hadn't heard anyone approach. A smallish woman – a girl really, she couldn't be more than twenty-five or so – had come to stand in an open office doorway.

"Give it up, guys, Coulson predicted exactly how he'd react." She smiled up at Bucky, and he smiled back in appreciation, because she was damned pretty, with soft-looking, long dark hair, and eyes so dark they were almost black, an exotic tilt to them. "This way, please." She gestured him into the office.

Bucky blinked. _Couldn't be_. He exchanged a look with Clint, who was still facing May and Hunter, but snapped his head round in surprise at those words. He'd seen the words on Bucky's scarred back, entwined with his own.

"Certainly, ma'am," his manners won out, and he inclined his head to the girl, watching intently for her reaction. Those very dark eyes widened slightly and her lips parted. Behind him, Bucky heard Clint take a deep breath, and nudged him.

"Say somethin' to her!" Bucky hissed.

Clint appeared to have lost his voice entirely, just stared down at the girl with his eyes wide, May and Hunter forgotten.

"Cat got your tongue?" the girl arched a dark eyebrow sardonically.

"Just struck dumb by your beauty," Clint managed to get out finally.

_Skye_

No. _Way_.

Skye stared up at the two gorgeous men before her, one blond, one dark, both utterly beautiful in their own way. Two pairs of blue eyes stared back.

Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier. And Hawkeye. _My_ soulmates? That is _surely_ not possible.

"Are you two…?" a wavering finger pointed from one to the other of them.

"Yup," it was Barnes who answered, Hawkeye appearing to have swallowed his tongue again, though his eyes devoured her ravenously. "And you too, apparently."

"I think I need to sit down," Skye said a bit weakly. Four strong hands, three human and one metal, grabbed her as she sagged, and then the two of them steered her back into Coulson's office and into a chair, before the startled eyes of Phil, who was sitting behind his desk waiting for them.

"What the fuck?" Hunter barged in behind them. "Let go of her right now!"

Clint found his voice, whipping round to face down the Brit. "She's our soulmate, don't you come one step closer!" His hand dropped to the gun at his hip, Hunter mirrored him, and things might have gotten ugly if Phil hadn't spoken.

"Stand down. Hunter, May, get out. Skye, are you all right?"

"Yes," she managed to gasp out. Bucky was leaning over her, his hands on her shoulders, blue eyes gazing at her in concern. He looked just like the old photos from the war, except his hair was longer, brushing his chiselled jawline.

"Skye, is that your name?" he knelt down in front of her chair, trying to make himself seem less intimidating, putting himself at her eye level. "That's so pretty."

"Skye?" Coulson rose and came around his desk, hands spread unthreateningly, watching Clint who still seemed twitchy. "Stand _down_, Barton, I just want to make sure she's all right and then I'll leave the three of you alone to talk for a little while, if she's all right with it."

Clint's hand hovered over his gun for a moment longer, and then he folded his arms. Which did very wonderful things for his biceps, making Skye stare. Hawkeye did seem to be allergic to sleeves; he'd had his arms bare in every image she'd ever seen of him. She was very far from objecting.

"I'm fine, AC," she reassured Phil. "Just – surprised."

Phil's mouth twitched. "I can see how you might be a little shocked right now, yes. Would you like me to leave the three of you alone for a little while? I still need to talk to Barnes, but it could wait."

Clint and Bucky both looked at Skye, obviously awaiting her decision, and she felt a heady rush of power. "Yes, please," she told Phil. "I'll – we'll open the door when we're ready."

Phil gave her a grin and a wink as he left, closing the door firmly behind him, and she heard him telling May and Hunter off in the corridor for eavesdropping. Their voices faded away, though she noticed Bucky seemed to listen for longer than she did. Of course, there was the rumour that he'd been serum-enhanced, he probably had super-hearing.

"So," she stared from the still-kneeling Bucky, up at Clint. "You two. How long have _you_ been together?"

"Five days," Clint answered. "Found him half-dead in an alleyway in Pittsburgh, of all places."

"He doesn't look like he was half-dead five days ago," Skye ran her eyes over Bucky, the way he filled out his tight black T-shirt. It was certainly no hardship to look at him.

"Super-healing," Bucky said with a slightly bashful shrug. "The serum they gave me isn't as effective as Erskine's formula, but it did work pretty good."

Just another thing to process in a morning full of shocks. Skye looked up at Clint, his arms still folded. _Mmm. Biceps_. "And are you _super_, too?"

"Only as a marksman," he said with a slightly arrogant tilt of his head. Skye found herself smiling, and then Clint went down to one knee too, putting himself at her eye level, reaching for her hand.

"Are you okay with this, sugar? We – well, we certainly didn't expect to find you so soon. Buck and I are still finding our way with each other."

"Oh," Skye pulled back slightly.

"You just made her feel unwelcome, you jackass!" Bucky elbowed Clint. "Don't you think that, Skye," he told her. "What Hawkass here _meant_," he elbowed Clint again, "is that we are really glad to have found you, but we ain't gonna rush you into anything you're not ready for."

Skye looked from one to the other of them. It had been a shock, sure, but she was beginning to think that she really might just be the luckiest girl in the world. Clint was nodding sheepishly, obviously agreeing with Bucky's words, a slight flush staining his cheeks. They really were both ridiculously gorgeous. And all _hers_.

She pulled her hand from Clint's, reached up to touch his cheek. Ran the fingers of her other hand into Bucky's silky dark hair. "Maybe I wouldn't mind if you rushed me a _little_ bit." _Or a lot_.

They both leaned in towards her, glanced at each other.

"You first," Clint said, "been a long time since you kissed a girl."

"Jerk," Bucky grinned and nudged Clint again, but he leaned in anyway. His lips were pink and looked surprisingly full and soft in his hard, chiselled face. Skye leaned forward and met his mouth eagerly.

He kissed well, but gently, tentatively, as though seeking not to alarm her. Skye tightened her fingers in his hair and deepened the kiss, and Bucky responded more than enthusiastically, his arm sliding around her waist and pulling her closer. Only Clint's sharply indrawn breath stopped them.

"Fucking hell, you two are hot together," Clint's eyes were almost falling out of his head, his pupils blown right out with lust. "I could watch that all day."

"Why watch when you should be joining in?" Skye curled her hand around the back of his neck and pulled gently. He responded more than eagerly, reaching for her mouth in a kiss that was fierce with hunger right from the start and left Skye weak-kneed and wanting by the time he finally released her.

Bucky and Clint had one arm around each other, she saw, shoulders pressed together even as they both held onto her, half-pulled out of her chair and pressed in between them. Skye had never wished for the presence of a bed so much in her life, but Coulson really would kill all three of them if they started getting down and dirty in his office.

"Mine," Clint said in a voice low and ragged with need. "_Mine_." His arms tightened around them both.

"Mine," Bucky echoed.

"Mine," Skye completed their little circle, smiling at her soulmates. And then she leaned back, placed a hand on each broad chest and pushed lightly. "Now go let Coulson in. The sooner Bucky talks to him, the sooner we can go find somewhere more _comfortable_ to be alone together, hmm?"

Clint moved so fast she barely saw him go, bolting to the door and opening it, yelling for Coulson. Bucky stood, grinning, and offered Skye his hand to help her up. She took it, smiling up at him.

"Will you stay with us?" Bucky asked, and in his voice she heard not just the question of would she stay while he talked to Coulson.

"Always," she promised, leaning her head against his chest for a moment, feeling his other hand – the metal one – come up to caress her hair gently. "Just try getting rid of me!"

**Now for the ****smutty sequel, please go to the next chapter…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – The Smutty Sequel part 1**

Clint and Skye, by unspoken agreement, sat one on each side of Bucky, both close enough to touch. Skye laced her fingers into his human hand, feeling the occasional nervous twitch he gave as Coulson asked questions, but he answered each question carefully, thoughtfully, and as completely as he could. Coulson took notes, but he was recording the whole thing anyway and Skye knew he would later go back over it thoroughly.

As time wore on, Bucky seemed to grow tired. Coulson's questions were probing, testing the gaps that obviously existed in Bucky's memory. When Bucky pressed his fingers to his forehead in obvious pain, Clint stood up.

"That's enough for today, Coulson. Bucky's memory is still repairing itself. I know what you want to ask about; if he remembers more we'll let you know."

Coulson eyed Clint for a moment, and then, much to Skye's surprise, he nodded and got to his feet.

"Thank you very much for your co-operation, Sergeant Barnes."

Bucky gave him a tired smile and shook the offered hand. "You're welcome, sir. Just hope the information I gave you is useful."

"Very useful, I've no doubt. If – _when_ you're cleared for action, I'd be honoured if you would assist my team on some of the missions we'll be setting up…"

Clint bared his teeth. "Oh, we'll be there, Coulson. I've a score to settle." His arm slid around Bucky's waist as he stood, and Skye saw the obvious deep affection between the two men as Bucky leaned into Clint's touch. Bucky turned to look at her then, holding his hand out, and Clint smiled at her.

"Uh," Skye said, looking a bit sheepishly at Coulson, "I don't suppose I could have a couple of days' leave, boss?"

Phil sighed, rubbed his eyes wearily and looked at the three of them. And then the corners of his mouth kicked up in a smirk. "I daresay the bed in your quarters _would_ be a bit small for the three of you, hmm?"

"_Sir!_" Skye let out a shocked gasp, blushing bright red at _Coulson_ making that sort of innuendo. Clint and Bucky both snickered.

"Get out, get out," Phil waved his hand. "It's Friday afternoon. I want her back at work at nine sharp Monday morning, Barton, is that clear?" He narrowed his eyes. "Here's my version of a shovel talk. If either of you _ever_ hurt Skye, I've already hidden a lot of bodies. Two more won't make much difference."

It should have sounded silly and unthreatening from a man as innocuous-looking at Phil Coulson. And yet, Bucky absolutely believed him. And so did Clint. They both nodded soberly at him. Skye grabbed at Clint's free hand.

"Stop threatening my soulmates, AC, they're going to do their best to make me a very happy woman, aren't you boys?"

Both men quirked eyebrows at her, grinning, and Skye blushed red as she realised she was only contributing to the downhill slide of the conversation into the gutter. "Time to leave. I better go pack some stuff."

Coulson crooked a finger at Clint, who waved Skye and Bucky on ahead. "Where are you planning to go?"

"I daresay May won't be flying us back to the Tower?"

"I'd rather keep Skye close. We're in Virginia. Not far from Charlottesville. There's a fancy country house hotel about six miles away, Keswick Hall." Coulson slid a set of car keys across his desk. "S.H.I.E.L.D.'s budget doesn't stretch to much…"

"The Avengers' does," Clint couldn't quite resist flashing his Stark black credit card. "Thanks, Coulson." He picked up the car keys, then paused. "We'll take care of her. I'll book a suite with a couple of rooms, make sure she doesn't feel pushed into anything…"

Coulson held up both hands to stop him. "That's quite enough information, thank you, Barton, now get out of my office!"

Clint left, grinning. He found Bucky in the hallway, propping up the wall. "Where is she?"

Bucky jerked a thumb at the door opposite. "Packing a bag. A friend of hers turned up to help…"

Even through the closed door, Clint could hear girlish giggling. He rolled his eyes and grinned at Bucky. In their few days together, he'd discovered his soulmate had an instinct for pranking that rivalled his own. "Wanna give them a show?"

"What did you have in mind?" Bucky arched his eyebrows and grinned back, opening his arms willingly as Clint came closer and caged him against the wall with his arms. Clint edged Bucky's thighs apart with his knee and moved to stand between them, pressing against the other man, his smile widening further as he felt Bucky's arousal leap almost instantly against him.

"Skye!" Clint yelled over his shoulder, "c'mon, time to go!" And then he leaned in and kissed Bucky.

Bucky was lost in the kiss almost immediately. Goddamn but Clint kissed well; the man seemed to do _everything_ well, but any time he touched Bucky – well, Bucky went up in flames. He couldn't help but run his hands over Clint, the thick, heavy muscles of his arms and shoulders, fisting his metal hand in the tight T-shirt at the small of Clint's back where his words entwined with Skye's, human hand running up into Clint's short blond hair. He moaned into Clint's mouth as Clint ground his lean hips against Bucky's arousal.

"I think I'm going to faint," an unfamiliar female voice said, "Skye, you are the luckiest bitch _alive_."

Clint broke the kiss, smiling smugly at Bucky's reaction, and they both looked around to find Skye staring at them open-mouthed, standing beside another woman. Not much older than Skye, she had shoulder-length brown hair and a _very_ envious expression.

"I don't know whether I'm aroused or terrified," Skye said a little numbly. Jemma shoved her bag into her hands and pushed her towards Clint and Bucky.

"Don't be an idiot: go and do lots of things I'd never even consider and enjoy all of them!"

Clint gave Jemma a grin and a wink before putting his arm around Skye. He virtually had to drag a very aroused Bucky off the wall. "Don't mind Buck, he's been sex-deprived too long," he told Skye airily as he escorted the two of them out of the base. "Gets a bit shocked still with too much stimulation."

"A kiss was too much stimulation?" Skye said curiously.

"You have no idea," Bucky said with a gulp. "He went easy on you before."

"I'll demonstrate," Clint paused, looking at Skye's mouth, and then kept walking, carefully not looking at her. "Later. When we get somewhere private." He pulled the car keys Coulson had given him out of his pocket and tested the clicker. A black SUV flashed lights and unlocked itself. "D'you know where Keswick Hall is, Skye?"

"Yes…"

"Good, you drive, I'll call and book in."

"That place is really fancy and expensive…" she shut up as he pressed the car keys into her hand and pulled a black credit card and a swanky StarkPhone from a pocket of his cargo pants. He turned to walk away around the car and she couldn't help but stare.

"He does have a very remarkable ass, doesn't he?" Bucky said dreamily next to her, and they looked at each other and both started laughing.

"Stop admiring my magnificent ass and get in the car!"

Skye listened in on Clint's phone call to the hotel. She could hardly help it as he sat beside her talking as she drove. "Yes, a suite – two bedrooms – three people – golf? No, I don't think we'll be wanting to play golf." He cast her a sideways look and she found herself choking back laughter again. "Horseriding? No, not that either. You have room service? Yes, of course. Three nights, then – very shortly. We just have to make a quick stop…" he pointed at a gas station just ahead.

Skye glanced at the gas needle. "We got plenty…"

"Pull in, Skye, there's other things we need." Clint shut off the call. She blinked, shrugged and pulled in. He hopped out of the car.

"What's he going to get?" she turned to Bucky, puzzled.

"Well – first off we weren't planning on spending the night, and secondly we certainly didn't think we'd meet _you_," Bucky said evasively.

Still bemused, Skye blinked at him.

"_Tell_ me you're not a virgin!"

"No!" Skye blushed, and suddenly realised what Bucky meant. "Oh – condoms?"

"And lube, I should think." Bucky grinned at her discomfort, reaching for her hand. "Skye, you don't have to do anything you're not ready for. But Clint definitely believes in being prepared."

"_Prepared_ is good," Skye eyed the large bag Clint was now carrying back to the car. "That looks _optimistic_, though."

Bucky was having a fit of laughter in the back seat when Clint got back into the car and Skye was scarlet to her hairline. Clint eyed them both.

"Never mind, I don't want to know."

Skye started the car, unable to look at either of them. Fortunately it wasn't much further to Keswick Hall, an extremely posh and beautiful hotel set in many acres of lush, rolling grounds.

A valet came out to meet the car, looked surprised to see Skye driving, but took the keys happily enough. "Your luggage, miss?"

"Will be following along later," Clint cut in smoothly as Skye blushed yet again, realising this looked like exactly what it was about to be, an extremely dirty weekend. Bucky shouldered her small bag and the two men bracketed her as they climbed the steps to enter the hotel.

Clint had them checked in quickly and they headed for the suite, which turned out to be more opulent than anything Skye had ever seen, beautiful antique furniture and carpets she could sink in up to her ankles. There was even a fireplace – currently unlit – with a thick fur rug in front of it. Clint eyed the rug with a speculative grin and then smirked at her, and she felt suddenly nervous.

Bucky seemed to sense it, putting her bag down beside a chair and moving to stand beside her, putting a gentle hand at the small of her back. "Skye, it's okay. We're not rushing you into this. We just –_ I_ just want to spend time with you."

"What Buck said," Clint agreed. He desperately wanted to go join in on the embrace, as Bucky laced his arms loosely around Skye's waist and she leaned against him. But he went to hold her too she might feel trapped and more nervous, and that was the last thing he wanted. "That's why I got two bedrooms. You can sleep on your own if you want. Or, with either one of us, if both of us is a bit too overwhelming straight up." His mouth twisted slightly. "I'll be self-sacrificing and say choose Bucky, if you must pick only one of us."

Skye hesitated slightly. "If I said I'd sleep alone, would you two…?"

"Yes," Bucky said immediately.

"You could even watch, if you want," Clint said with an absolutely filthy grin. "I wouldn't mind, would you, Buck?"

"Hell no."

Skye could tell Bucky didn't at all object to that idea. He was only holding her lightly but she could still feel his arousal hard against her ass. He wasn't grinding, but it was quite unmistakable.

"I think I'd probably get a bit jealous if I couldn't join in," Skye admitted.

"Never said you couldn't, sugar. All your choice." Clint eyed her consideringly, then beckoned to Bucky. "Come on, Buck. Let's give our girl a show. She can decide if the audience wants to participate in her own time."

Bucky let go of Skye with a last gentle caress to her waist and moved around her, heading for Clint, who pulled his shirt off with a challenging look at Skye.

Who felt suddenly very warm. _Wow_. Chest, shoulders, arms, abs – he was beautiful, lean and sculpted hard muscle. Skye fumbled her way to a chair and held onto the back of it, her knees suddenly shaky. Clint tossed his shirt at her and it landed over her hands on the chair. She couldn't quite resist picking it up and breathing in his scent.

"She likes the view," Bucky moved around behind Clint and put his chin on his shoulder, both of them looking at Skye, Bucky's hands sliding around Clint's waist to caress his stomach and chest. He squeezed both Clint's nipples suddenly and Clint let out a low moan. "He loves having his nipples played with, or licked," Bucky told Skye. Both of them were watching her, two pairs of heated blue eyes. "Not so keen on bites, not there, but he does like to have his neck bitten." His metal hand moved up, stroked at a blackening bruise on Clint's collarbone.

Skye swallowed.

"Come take a bite, Skye, any time you want… ahhh," Clint trailed off in another moan as Bucky twisted both nipples sharply. His hips shifted, and Skye couldn't help but look down, seeing that his tight pants were delineating a very impressive erection. Already.

She licked her lips, and Clint moaned again, his eyes trained on her mouth.

"Want to see more?" Bucky's hands slid down Clint's stomach, worked his belt. Unsnapped the pants button and drew down the zip. "He usually goes commando. Doesn't like the constriction."

This was _insane_. Neither of them were even touching her, and Skye was more aroused than she'd ever been in her life, her heart beating fast, her nipples hard and aching, moisture welling between her legs. She didn't even want to blink as Bucky eased Clint's pants down far enough to reveal his cock, thick and standing sharply at attention, flushed with arousal, a drop of pre-cum already showing at his tip. Bucky flicked his thumb over the glistening droplet, drawing another moan from Clint, and then put his thumb in his mouth.

"He tastes really fucking good," Bucky told Skye, clamping his hand lightly round Clint's cock and pumping a couple of times, feeling Clint lean back into him, soft pants coming from the other man's mouth. Both of them were watching Skye, though, seeing from her flushed cheeks, wide eyes and pebbled nipples that she was finding it arousing watching the two of them together.

"Buck tastes good too," Clint said hoarsely, "but not as good as I reckon you will, sugar. Can't wait until you let me put my face in you."

"He has a _filthy_ mouth," Bucky said conversationally, as though he wasn't sliding his hand slowly the whole length of Clint's erection, a slight little flick of his wrist every time he reached the tip making Clint jerk and moan. "A talented one, though. You'll like his mouth."

Seeing the two of them like that, Bucky still fully-dressed in black behind Clint's half-naked form, Clint's lips parted as he panted with need, was the single hottest thing Skye had ever seen. And then Bucky went and made it even hotter as he moved out from behind Clint and peeled his own shirt off, pressing Clint to lean back against the wall and then quite deliberately wrapping the shirt around Clint's eyes to blindfold him. Bucky turned to Skye and quirked an eyebrow in a clear invitation to join him.

Frozen with shock, Skye could only stare, her mouth wide open. Bucky shrugged as though to say, _your loss_, and then casually dropped to his knees and opened his mouth over the end of Clint's cock.

"Oh, jeez, Buck," Clint whimpered, his hands coming down to thread into Bucky's hair. "Not fair, I can't see her."

Aware that neither of them could see her at the moment, Skye couldn't quite help but steal a hand down between her own legs, pressing in a vain attempt to relieve the building pressure there. She had soaked through her panties already, she could tell, probably through her jeans in a minute.

Bucky's head bobbed, his cheeks hollowing, and Clint groaned.

Skye broke. "_Please!_" she sobbed out.

Bucky reached her first, since Clint was blindfolded with his pants down around his knees, but Clint was only a moment behind, both of them wrapping strong arms around her, enfolding her in a warm, heady embrace of male muscle.

"It's all right, Skye," Bucky whispered, nuzzling gently at her neck.

"Whatever you want, we'll do. Anything," Clint promised, tipping her chin up and kissing her gently. Since he was in front of her, Skye slid her arms around his lean waist – he'd jerked his pants up but not fastened them – and hung on for dear life.

"Need you," she choked out. "Please. _Want_ you – _both_ of you."

"Whatever you want," Bucky echoed Clint's words of a moment earlier, and then he was lifting her. "Put your legs round Clint, he'll carry you to bed."

Skye clung to Clint, leaning her head on his broad shoulder, emotionally a little stunned but confident that her soulmates would take care of her, would never deliberately hurt her. Clint's thickly muscled arms were a warm, protective shield around her as he carried her easily, her slight weight nothing to his strength.

**Aaaand… the chapter's getting too long. **

**More tomorrow, and YES, they'll finally all get naked.**

**Wow, it's really hot in here, isn't it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The Smutty Sequel Part 2**

"Where's the bigger bed, Buck?" Clint asked. Bucky scouted quickly, then waved Clint through one of the bedroom doors. Clint nodded approvingly at the massive four-poster. "Like it. Perfect. Pity I didn't bring any restraints."

Skye chuckled against his neck. "I don't think I quite trust you two enough to let you tie me down just yet."

"I was thinking of letting you and Buck tie me down, actually," Clint eased her gently down on the bed and grinned down at her. "Or both of us tying him down. He has to pretend, though, that metal arm rips through anything he wants it to."

The thought of having either of her two very magnificent soulmates tied down was – Skye licked her lips again, and Clint let out another one of those erotic moans, his eyes fastened on her mouth.

"God, you have a beautiful mouth," he said thickly, and then he leaned down and kissed her.

_Bucky was right_, Skye thought dizzily. _Clint did go easy on me before_. She'd never been kissed so thoroughly in her life, Clint's tongue dancing erotically with hers, his fingers tugging lightly at her hair before his mouth traced down her throat, nipping and sucking lightly at the soft flesh below her ear. She trembled, her hands exploring his shoulders, feeling all that hot, heavy muscle surge as he moved over her.

"_Clint_," Skye let out a small mew of his name, and then she opened her eyes and saw Bucky sitting down on the bed beside her, staring avidly at the two of them, eyes dark with hunger, palming his own arousal through his pants. She reached out a shaking hand to him and he grasped it firmly, anchoring her, as Clint kept on kissing and licking her neck, finding erogenous zones she didn't even know she had.

Clint plucked lightly at the hem of her T-shirt, lifting his head. "Skye, may I take this off?"

"Nnngghh," was all she managed to get out, and saw him exchange a very masculine grin with Bucky.

"Was that a yes, sugar?" Clint pressed lightly.

Bucky squeezed her hand gently. "We need to hear you say it, Skye."

"Yes," she gasped. "Yes, take it all off, please, I want you, oh God, please."

"I think we got her a little bit turned on, Buck," Clint said teasingly, easing back off Skye and pulling her shirt up slowly, bending to kiss the exposed skin of her stomach. He found her scars from where Ian Quinn shot her and stopped dead. "Who did this to you?" His voice was suddenly hard as iron.

Bucky scrambled over to look, his expression turning dark.

"Oh," Skye blinked, trying to focus. "A bad guy. Ian Quinn. Owns Cybertek."

"He's not dead?" It was Bucky who asked. Skye shook her head.

"He will be," Clint promised, low and cold and absolutely certain. He exchanged a glance with Bucky. "Is there anyone else we need to kill for you, sugar?"

Ward's name hovered on the tip of Skye's tongue, but she shook her head. "Can we please get back to having sex now and you can think about Avenging later?"

Bucky smiled, elbowing Clint. "You're breaking the mood, jackass."

"Yeah, get your clothes off," Skye pointed at Clint. "I'm feeling vulnerable and outnumbered and I want you two both naked."

"I can live with that," Clint's wicked grin reappeared, and he stood up. "Hey, Bucky, let me undress you so Skye can watch."

"Not going to protest that," Bucky grinned up at Clint as his soulmate pushed him back on the bed.

Skye watched avidly as Clint removed Bucky's boots and socks, and then leaned in to remove his belt. He pulled the leather strap all the way out of the loops and flicked the tongue lightly across Bucky's bare stomach.

"Aah," Bucky's eyes rolled back in his head. His human hand was still clasping Skye's, and it tightened hard. "Do that again. Please."

"Maybe later." Clint glanced at a wide-eyed Skye. "Buck told you some of what I like, so I'll return the favour. He likes a little bit of pain with his pleasure." Another quick flick of the belt, clearly when Bucky wasn't expecting it, provoked a soft, breathy cry and a jerk of Bucky's hips.

Skye swallowed, trying to get some moisture into her mouth as Clint finally laid the belt aside and leant in to unfasten Bucky's pants. "You guys have sure figured out a lot about each other when you've only been together five days."

"Fucking for three," Clint said casually, easing the pants down as Bucky lifted his hips. He looked across at Skye and gave her that wicked smile again. "And believe you me, sugar, when _we've_ been fucking for three days, I'll know plenty about what _you_ like as well."

"Wow, Bucky's right, you really do have a filthy mouth."

Clint grinned, his blue eyes glittering. "Only for you two. Look at him, Skye, he's beautiful." He gestured at Bucky, now completely nude. "Don't you want to touch?"

Clint was right, Bucky was beautiful, scars and all. Skye couldn't resist reaching out, tracing her fingers lightly along the thick white scarring where his prosthetic arm joined his body. Bucky sucked in a sharp breath and she took her hand away quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No, no!" Bucky grabbed at her hand. "It's sensitive. Feels nice, actually."

"Really?" Skye looked at him curiously. She didn't like it when people touched her scars. The skin felt _wrong_.

"Really."

Clint bent down and ran his tongue over the scars, and Bucky shuddered and groaned. "See?" Clint grinned sideways at Skye and moved downwards, licking down across Bucky's six-pack. "And look at this beautiful cock," he ran his tongue down from tip to root, one long-fingered hand cupping Bucky's balls and rolling them. "We compared; he's a little longer than me, but I'm a little thicker."

Skye just stared, utterly dumbstruck. She didn't know where to look, at Bucky's face, his eyes half-lidded with ecstasy, pink lips parted as he sucked in shuddering breaths, or at Clint, slowly engulfing Bucky's cock in his mouth even as he watched Skye.

Clint pulled back up, slowly, letting Bucky's cock out of his mouth with a wet pop. "Have a taste while I get my clothes off for you, if you like," he invited Skye.

Skye glanced from Bucky, staring at her with eager eyes, to Clint, moving back from the bed now and stooping to unlace his boots. And then she twisted over, reaching out a little uncertainly.

Bucky didn't move. He couldn't look at Skye, so he watched Clint instead, seeing his soulmate flash him a tender smile, knowing that no matter what Skye chose, Clint would never leave him unsatisfied. And then he felt a soft, slender hand close around him and Skye's little pink tongue caressed around his tip, flickering over the frenulum, making him groan again. Her hair fell against his thighs as she took him into her mouth, the new sensation overloading his senses.

Clint had been right earlier when he said Bucky was too long starved of touch. His HYDRA handlers had been far too terrified of him to try and touch him – after he killed the first one by literally ripping his head off. Clint – and now Skye – were the first people Bucky had permitted to touch him in far, far too long, and his nerve endings over-reacted now.

"Skye," he gasped out, and then, "_Clint!_"

"He's gonna come, Skye, do you want me to..?"

Skye fended off Clint's hand and sucked Bucky in deeper. He convulsed, thrashing on the bed, hot jets of semen hitting the back of Skye's throat. She almost gagged, surprised by the volume, but managed to swallow.

Bucky let out a high-pitched whine, and Clint leaned over and grabbed his metal arm with both hands, pinning it to the bed. "Steady, Buck, it's all right. Don't want him to accidentally hit you on the head," he told Skye, as she lifted her head, startled. "He did it to me the first time I blew him and nearly knocked me out."

Skye couldn't help but smile as she imagined that. Her hand was still clamped around Bucky's cock and he let out a little whimpering sound as she let go.

"Oh, Skye, oh, baby, that was wonderful, give me a minute."

"A minute for what?" Skye frowned, puzzled.

"Ah, the joys of the super-soldier refractory period," Clint grinned fondly down at Bucky. "I'm glad you're here to share. He's been wearing me out."

Skye stared at him in wide-eyed alarm.

"Y'know what, let's cover that later, I think we're already spooking you enough." Clint smiled down at her, then, realising he was towering over her and possibly looking quite intimidating, sat down at the end of the bed. "Well, you have what you wanted. Both of us naked and entirely at your mercy. You already blew poor Buck's mind. You done now or are you joining in on the little game of show and tell?"

His tone was a little challenging, even as he reclined back on his arms, putting himself in a deliberately open, vulnerable pose. His erection lay against his stomach, thick and red, bobbing slightly as Skye looked and licked her lips involuntarily.

"You do have a beautiful mouth," Clint said in a low, raspy voice, and her eyes flicked up to meet his, glittering blue. "I'm a little jealous of Buck right now, but also I want to touch you so fucking bad I don't care whether I get off or not. Please, Skye."

"Please," Bucky whispered, rolling towards her, reaching to touch her cheek with his hand. "Want to see him with you. Let him touch you, Skye, please. Let us both see you."

She couldn't resist either of them, never mind both together. Skye sat up and crossed her arms at her waist, grabbing the hem of her T-shirt and pulling it up and over her head, feeling very glad that she'd taken a moment in her room back at base to change into her best underwear, a pretty black lace bra and panties.

Clint had reached to take off her boots and looked up to see Bucky's mouth open, eyes wide, staring at Skye.

"Fuck," Clint gasped out, his own mouth falling open. "Sugar – you're stunning!"

Skye looked shyly away from his intense stare, only to meet Bucky's equally admiring eyes. She blushed and looked back at Clint, only to see him toss her boots off the bed and come crawling over her, hunger in his eyes.

"Beautiful," Bucky murmured, reaching out with his flesh hand. He cupped one breast even as Clint leaned down and took the nipple of the other into his mouth, suckling hungrily through the thin lace.

Skye fell back against the bed, overwhelmed, only to find Clint's hands behind her back, deftly unclasping her bra. He lifted his head long enough to pull it from her and gaze admiringly again.

"Buck, we are really fucking lucky," was all he said before putting his mouth back to Skye's breast.

"Damn right, give me some room, you greedy jerk," and Bucky joined Clint.

Skye yelped at the unfamiliar sensation of having both her nipples suckled at the same time. Somehow they seemed to be in sync, alternating drawing and releasing, totally overwhelming her. She raised her hands shakily, running her fingers into their hair, feeling the different textures; Clint's short and spiky, Bucky's longer and silky. A hand – she didn't know whose – eased between her legs, rubbing gently, expertly using the inseam of her jeans to stimulate her clit.

She was letting out soft little moans and breathy pants that were driving Clint insane. His hand shook as he stimulated Skye, the heat between her legs scorching even through the denim of her jeans. He could feel Bucky there beside him, Buck's hair brushing his cheek occasionally as they played with Skye's breasts, investigating what she liked. And then Bucky started stroking his back, running his hand down over Clint's ass, teasing lightly around his hole.

It was Clint's turn to moan. "Buck," he lifted his head, his eyes glazed.

"Wanna fuck you while you fuck her," Bucky let Skye's breast go too. "She ain't ready to take us both, and I already came in her mouth – please, Clint."

It sounded like the best idea Clint had ever heard, he was very far from objecting, so he just nodded, glancing at Skye, who was staring up at both of them, her dark eyes very wide. "That okay with you, sugar?"

She nodded jerkily, her lips parted, moist, which gave Clint an idea. He looked at Bucky. "You kiss her. I wanna eat her out first. Get her nice and wet." He slid down the bed, tackling Skye's jeans.

Both men paused to look as her black lace panties were revealed, but then Clint shook his head regretfully. "Pretty though they are, sugar, they're in my way," and he was peeling them off along with her jeans. "Oh, so lovely," he traced a long, skilful finger along Skye's inner thigh. She lifted her knees instinctively, parting them for him, and Clint smiled. Skye was neatly waxed, not bare, just a few dark curls leaving a little mystery for him to explore. As Bucky leaned in to kiss Skye, he traced two fingers gently into the curls, exploring, parting soft wet flesh.

"We really did turn you on, didn't we?" he marvelled softly, feeling her juices slicking his fingers. "How close are you, I wonder?" Skye's hips were shifting, her chest heaving with obviously rapid breaths as Bucky kissed her leisurely, one hand playing with her breasts. "Want a taste, Buck?"

Bucky lifted his head eagerly. "Yeah!"

Clint offered his slicked fingers, and Bucky took them into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them, eyes closing with pleasure. "Mmmm. Good."

Skye watched them, her eyes wide, breaths quick and jerky. "Please," she whimpered as they focussed on each other for a moment.

"You want it, Skye?" Clint returned his fingers to her pussy, playing with her labia gently, scissoring quickly over her clit. "Can you come more than once? Because I _really_ want to feel you come on my cock."

"Yes," she panted, barely able to speak with what his clever fingers were doing. "Second time might take a while…"

"That's all right, I don't mind working for it." He flashed her that filthy grin, and then eased to lie down between her legs, licking along her inner thighs for a moment before flicking his tongue quickly over her clit, making a low sound of pleasure in his throat at the taste.

"You taste wonderful," Bucky murmured to Skye softly, "look at his face, he's loving it. Watch him, Skye."

She couldn't take her eyes off Clint, his eyes half closed as he lapped and suckled, that clever tongue doing amazing things to her clit. Two long fingers slid deep inside her, crooking expertly to find her G-spot, and Skye realised then just how close she was.

"Yes," she gasped. "Oh God, yes, oh _Clint_…" She wasn't even aware of Bucky sliding off the bed.

"Look at her," Bucky whispered in Clint's ear. "She's so beautiful. Ours. Yours and mine, all ours."

Clint shuddered as Bucky's hand traced down his back. He heard the rustle of the bag he'd picked up at the gas station and guessed what his soulmate was doing, but kept at his task, eyes focussed on Skye's as she began to tremor.

Lube-soaked fingers probed at Clint's ass and one slipped gently inside, pressing insistently, right as Skye came into Clint's mouth. He groaned, lapping, unable to help from closing his eyes as Bucky's finger found his prostate with unerring accuracy.

A wave of heat flashed over Skye, her skin prickling, back arching as she came, incoherent moans spilling from her lips. And Clint didn't let up, instead seemed to be working more intensely at her with his mouth, alternating sucking on her swollen clit with his lips and circling rapidly with his tongue, a third finger adding to the two already thrusting inside her. He was making eager, hungry sounds against her, the vibrations adding to her pleasure, the climax rolling on and on.

Bucky slipped his finger out of Clint's ass after a moment and put both hands under his hips, lifting. Clint obligingly went to his knees, but didn't let up with the movement of his tongue and fingers. Skye was clenching on his fingers, writhing and moaning beautifully, and he had no intention of letting her come down any time soon. Bucky rolled a condom onto Clint's swollen, aching shaft, making Clint moan against Skye. Which made her tremor still more in an amazing feedback loop.

Clint panted, absolutely frantic to be inside Skye now, desperate for release. As soon as Bucky had the condom completely on him, Clint made to pull back, but Bucky's strong hands on his hips stilled him. And then there were _two_ fingers in his ass, scissoring, stretching him open.

Clint made a strangled sound against her and Skye managed to force her eyes open, looking down the bed to see Clint's ass in the air and Bucky kneeling behind him, hand obviously working inside Clint. Clint had his own eyes closed in bliss.

"Inside me," Skye managed to gasp out. "Clint, inside me _now_!" She wanted to be filled, properly, not just his long, clever fingers. He took his mouth from her with a groan, chin slick with her juices. He already had a condom on, Skye saw as he moved, Bucky must have put it on him. She watched Bucky reach for another and roll it on himself as Clint eased between her legs, his strong hands sliding under her ass, lifting her a little. Bucky's refractory period really must be short; it couldn't have been more than a few minutes since he came down her throat and he was already rock-hard again.

Skye lost all ability to think as Clint's cock pressed against her entrance, thick, hot and blunt. He leaned over her, blue eyes searching hers for acceptance, his hands bracing him, one on each side of her head.

"Skye?" he said hoarsely, and she loved him for giving her this one, final choice.

"Yes," she whispered, reaching up to his broad shoulders, pulling him closer. "Yes, yes, yeaaahhh oh God!" her nails dug into his biceps.

It felt like heaven, sinking into Skye; she was hot and welcoming and beautifully tight around him. Clint groaned as he slowly plunged deep, watching her face as her mouth opened with shocked ecstasy. "Oh Skye, oh beautiful," he whispered to her, feeling her knees come up to clamp his sides. "You feel fucking _amazing_."

"Clint," she gasped back at him, still barely able to believe that Hawkeye, the legendary Agent Barton, was one of _her_ soulmates, inside her right now, the expression on his face completely undone. She moved one hand from his arm to touch his cheek, caress the hard line of his jaw. He turned his head to kiss her fingers, still moving deeper inside her. They both moaned as he finally bottomed out.

She'd seen his size, and thickness; Clint was above average in both, and she could certainly feel the stretch. It felt _wonderful_.

He shifted then, moving his hips to get the angle he wanted, sliding back and forth gently until he saw from the widening of Skye's eyes that he'd hit her G-spot. "That's it, sugar," he said softly. "Right there, huh?"

She made one of those incoherent little noises again, and Clint grinned, settling into a steady rhythm.

And then Bucky nudged Clint's knees apart and moved in between them, his hands clamping on Clint's hips, his lubed, sheathed cock nudging Clint's hole.

"Oh, Jesus," Clint said. He could never _forget_ Bucky, but for a moment there he'd been so focussed on Skye…

Skye frowned at the sudden stutter in Clint's rhythm, and then she saw Bucky behind him, deep blue eyes focussed, and realised what was happening. As Clint eased back from her, Bucky pressed into him, and Clint let out a low cry, his eyes glazing. Bucky bit at Clint's shoulder, pushing him forward, deep into Skye again, and she gasped, because it felt as though he had swelled even thicker, was pushing even deeper inside her.

Clint moaned as Bucky pressed deep, angling deliberately to rub over his prostate. He'd never had this before, never been fucked in the ass with his cock deep inside a woman's welcoming heat, and it was just utterly, totally…

"Jesus, Buck – Skye…" his head dropped forward as Bucky set the rhythm for both of them, pushing Clint down into Skye, then pulling him back onto his cock.

Bucky could never hold on more than a couple of minutes at most inside Clint. He was too tight, felt too good, and right now Bucky could tell Clint was really close to the edge. They both wanted to see Skye come again, though, so Bucky clenched his teeth and held off, letting Clint pick his moment.

The heat was building inside Skye again, the extra weight and pressure as Clint and Bucky both moved, plus the sight of the building ecstasy on both their faces, driving her quickly up towards climax again. "Please," she let out a sob. "Clint! _Bucky_! Please!"

"Yes," Clint groaned, "oh God, yes…" He plunged deep one last time, felt Skye begin to convulse around him, and broke completely as Bucky drove in hard.

Bucky felt it, felt Skye's climax trigger Clint, Clint locking down hard as he buried himself deep in Clint's ass. It was a cascade, a domino effect, and Bucky was completely helpless against the combined impact of _both_ his soulmates' ecstasy. A low, guttural roar exploded from his chest and Bucky let go, his eyes closing, forehead dropping to rest on Clint's muscled shoulder as he shot his load deep into Clint's ass.

It was only the strength of Clint's arms that kept them from collapsing both their combined weight onto Skye. She was still quivering around him, letting out tiny keening moans, her eyes rolled back in her head. Clint leant in slowly, kissed her brow and cheeks, letting out a low groan himself as Bucky withdrew gently and collapsed to the bed beside them.

"You all right, doll?" Bucky reached to stroke Skye's hair gently, and she rolled her head towards him and smiled feebly.

"_All right_ seems like such an underwhelming description."

Clint chuckled, making Skye shiver again as he slowly eased out of her, putting a hand down to ensure the condom didn't slip loose. "What words would you use, sugar?" He collapsed to lie on her other side, both he and Bucky edging in close, tucking her in between them, putting one hand each on her stomach, fingertips just touching.

"_Unbelievably fucking amazing_ sounds about right," Skye said dreamily.

Bucky chuckled and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "Give us time, doll. We'll perfect it."

"I don't think I could _cope_ with any more perfect than that," Skye let out a faint, exhausted laugh.

Bucky's eyes met Clint's and they both grinned.

"Sugar," Clint kissed her other shoulder gently, "you have no idea."

**Well,**_** I**_** have some ideas. And I will share some of them tomorrow in The Smutty Sequel Part 3.**

**Until then, sweet dreams!**

**(Turn that fan on, would you?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Smutty Sequel Part 3.**

Skye lay, utterly limp, on the bed. First Bucky left for a couple of minutes, obviously going to clean up, then Clint, but at no point did they leave her alone. One of them was always there, warm and reassuring by her side. And then they were both there again, pressing close, sandwiching her between them in what she could only describe as Best. Cuddle. _Ever_.

"Are you all right, sugar?" It was Clint's low voice.

She smiled. "Are you always gonna call me sugar?"

"Yeah, 'cause you're sweet like sugar. Is it okay?" He pressed kisses against her cheek, along her jaw, tenderly down her neck.

"Yes."

"Good. Do you want to sleep now?"

Skye considered it. "No." She felt lethargic, but not sleepy. "I'm hungry."

"Not on your own there," Bucky murmured, making her grin.

Clint sighed and rolled over. "I'll order room service." He returned a few moments later with the menu and offered it to Skye to choose. "They'll be about half an hour," he reported after making the call. "Want to lie here and cuddle?"

While that sounded like a good idea, she was sweaty and sticky. "Want a shower, actually," Skye stretched her arms above her head, and heard two sharp intakes of breath. "What?" she looked to find both of them staring fixedly at her breasts. "Oh stop it. You'd think neither of you had ever seen boobs before."

"None as pretty as these," Bucky's metal hand came up to cup one breast reverently.

"None of that, Buck, you heard our girl." Clint scooped Skye up, away from Bucky's reaching hand. "Our dirty girl needs a wash."

Skye giggled as Clint carried her into the bathroom, setting her on her feet and reaching to switch on the shower. "I really don't need your help!"

"Sugar," he kissed her, slow and lingering, as the water started to run, "right now, I can't bear to let you out of my sight for more than a few seconds." His strong hands ran into her hair, holding her head still, tilted up at just the right angle for him to explore her mouth thoroughly with his. Skye couldn't help but let out a helpless little moan as he gave her another one of those drugging, sensual kisses, her hands pressed against the heavy muscles of his chest, and felt Clint smile against her lips.

"Buck!" he lifted his head. "Get in here!"

"Hmm?" Bucky poked his head into the room. "Sorry. Thought you two were having a private moment."

"There are no private moments with the three of us, you jerk. Get in here. And bring a condom. I got our girl all wound up again and it's gonna take me a little while to be ready for round two, so you need to take care of her for me."

"What…?" Skye said in surprise as Clint pulled her into the shower with him.

"Gonna lie and say you aren't?" he gave her a masculine smirk, looking at her breasts. Skye knew very well her nipples had perked up again with interest while he was kissing her.

"You're a shit, aren't you?" she said in unsurprised discovery. She was a bit of a stirrer herself, so it was no surprise that at least one of her soulmates would be too.

"Yes I am, and I'm going to make sure you really enjoy finding out just how much of a shit I can be." Clint spun her around, pulling her back against his chest, grabbing a handful of liquid soap and beginning to lather up her breasts. They were both slick with soap suds when Bucky joined them, grinning at the sight, condom packet in hand, already erect. He promptly came in and got soaped up too, laughing as Clint reached past Skye to lather soap suds up Bucky's cock.

"Clint, I'll have to wash that off!"

"Skye can do it. I know she can't wait to get her hands on you again."

He _was_ a shit. But he was also right. Bucky was beautiful, all hard, lean, scarred muscle, his cock long and curving up towards his belly button. Skye reached for him a little shyly, pulling him further into the shower spray, watching as his long hair slicked down to his face and his deep blue eyes half-lidded as he looked down at her.

"Want to wash me, do you, sweetheart?"

"Want to do a lot of things to you," Skye admitted. Knowing neither of them would judge her for the absolutely filthy fantasies that had started running through her head the moment she realised they were _both_ her soulmates.

"You can do anything you want to me." Bucky bent his head and claimed her lips in a soft, gentle kiss. But even as he did, his knee was nudging her legs apart and Clint's hands were caressing her breasts, massaging her nipples in his strong fingers. "But first, I wanna do some things to you." He went to his knees, surprising her, and a moment later Clint's strong hands lifted her ass. "Put your legs over my shoulders," Bucky demanded.

It wouldn't have worked half so well without Clint there, but he held her easily while Bucky buried his face between her thighs, slurping and licking with enthusiasm, enjoying his turn to get a good taste, to explore how she liked to be eaten out.

Clint watched over Skye's shoulder as he held her in place for Bucky to feast. Her pretty breasts heaved as she panted, her fingers tight in Bucky's wet hair, holding his face hard against her. Canted back against his chest, her slender body was little burden for his strength. _Beautiful. Just fucking beautiful._ He was half-hard again himself, but knew it would be better to wait, rest up, eat some. And then he could take his time fucking her again. Or maybe Bucky, while Buck had her. Or they could have her together, something he'd been thinking about since the first moment they sandwiched her between them to kiss and touch.

Clint licked his lips. Met Bucky's eyes as Bucky looked up along the line of Skye's body, as Skye tipped her head back against Clint's shoulder and moaned. And knew that before the weekend was over, they would indeed have her that way, both of them inside her together, feeling each other through her thin walls as all three of them took their pleasure together.

But right now, it was Bucky's turn to learn the sweet pleasure of sheathing himself in Skye's tight heat, and Clint nodded to his soulmate.

Bucky grabbed the condom from where he'd put it in the soap dish temporarily and unwrapped it, surprised to note his human fingers were shaking slightly. God, Clint knew him too well already. Knew he'd take any chance he could get to touch either, or both, of his soulmates; knew that he'd got hard just watching Clint carry Skye into the bathroom. He had no idea if this crazy need-sex-all-the-time thing would ever slow down, of if this was just some sort of reaction to so many years of pent-up need.

Right now, he didn't care. He let Skye's legs slide off his shoulders down to his elbows and lifted her a little higher against Clint, moving up to his feet and swiftly pressing against her, bending to catch her lips with his own. And then he kissed Clint over her shoulder, even as he pushed into Skye, feeling Clint shudder as Skye's wet body slid against his, pushed him back harder against the shower wall.

She was wet and hot and tight around him, and Bucky moaned deep in his throat. _So good_. So _damn_ good, he'd forgotten the feeling of a willing woman sliding slickly down on him, but even as he had the thought he knew it had _never_ been this good. Because it had never been his soulmate, this beautiful, delicate-looking girl who looked up at him from those beautiful dark eyes and slid her hands over his shoulders, uncaring that one of them was cold, unyielding metal.

Skye let out a breathy little cry as Bucky worked his way inside her. She'd never managed to have satisfactory sex in a shower before; despite her small stature none of her previous boyfriends had the muscle to hold her up long enough. Either Clint or Bucky could have done it easily, she supposed, but it was even better with both of them holding her, her back sliding against Clint's warm wet chest instead of a cold tile wall.

Clint had said that Bucky was slightly longer than he was, and Skye could _feel_ that, feel him incredibly deep inside her, the position he held her legs in giving him the best possible angle to push in as far as he could.

Which was pretty damn far. Skye could feel his tip brushing against her cervix; her mouth opened in shock at the sensation as Bucky pulled back a little and then shoved in again hard.

She really hadn't expected to be able to come again. She wasn't sure that she could even now, but dammit it sure felt like she might as Bucky pumped hard, reaching spots inside her no-one had ever touched before.

Clint nipped at her neck, her shoulder, his breath hot against her wet skin as he watched over her shoulder, watched Bucky fuck into her with long, steady strokes. "Beautiful," he murmured against her ear. "So fucking beautiful, both of you. Never gonna get tired of watching this." One hand moved, and Skye felt his fingers pressing lightly against her ass. "This okay, sugar?" he asked softly.

"I don't – I don't know," she panted, barely able to think with what Bucky was doing. He added a sudden twist of his hips and she moaned, then again as a wet finger probed gently at her ass.

"You never let anyone do this to you?" Clint asked.

"Nooo… _ohhh_," as he pressed a little harder, the tip of his finger easing just past the tight ring of muscle.

"You were made for this," he whispered, pushing deeper. Feeling Bucky moving fast just on the other side of her thin wall. "Made to have both of us fuck you, together. Just getting you ready for us." He slipped his finger out, smiling as she whimpered with the loss, took more soap on his hand and went back in with two fingers.

Skye had no idea it would feel like that. Stretching, not exactly painful, but – as Clint's callused fingers pressed deeper, his knuckles stretching her further, an unexpected bolt of pleasure ripped up her spine and a whimper escaped her lips. He _twisted_ his fingers slightly and she jolted hard against his hand.

"_Yes_, oh Jesus, Clint, she got so tight when you did that," Bucky groaned. "_Skye_ – can't – please…"

It was Bucky's frantic plea that pushed her over the edge. Skye screamed, a long, drawn-out wail, her whole body clamping down on Bucky's cock and Clint's fingers. Both men groaned, and Bucky shuddered and stiffened, blue eyes blind for a moment as he came yet again, shooting his load deep inside Skye.

Skye's ass had clamped down so hard on Clint's fingers he couldn't move them. He could feel her muscles rippling in spasms, feel Bucky's cock pulsing with his own orgasm. He stayed right where he was, holding them both to him, sliding his fingers out gently once Skye finally relaxed, sagging against his chest, lifting her gently off Bucky and holding her close.

"Fuck," Bucky collapsed back against the shower wall, his knees shaking.

"You just did," Clint told him.

Skye let out a weak little laugh. "You have inappropriate timing for jokes."

"Oh, I dunno." He turned her in his arms, bending to kiss her gently. "Gonna make you laugh when you're riding my cock, later," Clint murmured, liking the thought. "Want to feel how that makes your muscles tighten."

"Filthy man."

"You like it, don't you?" His bright blue eyes gleamed at her, and Skye nodded in guilty admission. "Of course you do. Soulmate. Now come on, we'd better get out of here before we use up the hotel's entire supply of hot water. Food should be here soon too."

Skye looked down, at Clint's own definite arousal. "But you didn't…" she reached out to stroke him, but he intercepted her hand and moved it gently away.

"Gonna save it for now. I'm older than you two; twice in a night is likely to be my limit, no matter how tempting the two of you are."

Skye looked up at him, seeing the crinkles at the corners of his eyes. Bucky laughed behind her.

"We don't know how old I am exactly in terms of years lived, but I was certainly born before you, you jerk."

"Yeah, but you have the refractory period of a sixteen-year-old," Clint shot back. "Bloody super-soldier," he muttered under his breath, saw that Skye had heard him and grinned at her. "It really is a good thing there's two of us, sugar."

"I'm getting better," Bucky protested as Clint shut the water off and the three of them almost staggered out of the shower, all holding each other up, grabbing for towels and dripping all over the bathroom floor.

"Yeah, you're lucky you missed out on the first night, Skye. There was so much cum on my bed the sheets were a lost cause."

She cracked up laughing. Bucky gave her a mock-wounded look. "Clint's neglecting to mention that it was him who decided to test just how fast, and how often, he could get me to come. He used a _stopwatch_."

Her ribs hurt from laughing so hard. Clint was cackling right along with her. "Maybe we should see how fast _you_ can make him blow his load, sugar," he suggested. "Take it in turns and time him…"

Bucky tented his towel.

"_After_ dinner," Skye giggled. A loud knocking at the suite door just then indicated that dinner had arrived; she looked at both men and their tented towels and snickered. "I'll get that, since you two are indecent!" She grabbed a large white towelling robe from a hook and shrugged into it, belting it tightly around herself.

"Fuck, we are really the two luckiest guys alive," Bucky murmured, watching her go.

"I know I certainly am." Clint smiled at him lovingly, and Bucky couldn't let that go without a kiss, and a teasing grab at Clint's towel, stripping it from him.

"Fine, I'll take the other robe then," Clint shrugged into it with a grin, and Bucky rolled his eyes.

"So what am I supposed to wear?"

"You look pretty damn good in nothing but that towel. Or nothing. Either way suits me." Clint winked at him and sauntered out.

**Shower sex and laughter. What's better than that?**

**Hmm. Let me think about that. Well, dinner could be interesting. Depends what Clint ordered, doesn't it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Smutty Sequel Part 4**

Bucky gave up and just wrapped the towel more tightly around his waist. The teasing look in Clint's eyes suggested he wasn't likely to be wearing it for much longer anyway. He took a moment to pick up the towels and tidy the bathroom – Clint was a slob sometimes – before going to join the other two.

And walking in again on them kissing passionately. He'd have felt like an intruder except that Clint let Skye go after a moment, walked over to Bucky and kissed him just as hotly.

"What was that for?" Bucky had to grab onto the back of the couch to steady his knees when Clint let go.

"Just because you're both so fucking beautiful," Clint shrugged, gave Bucky one of those maddening grins of his, and headed over to the room service cart.

Skye had sagged into a chair. She looked up at Bucky. "Does he do that a lot?"

"The kissing-until-your-knees-go-weak thing? Yeah."

"It only makes your _knees_ go weak? Wow, you're tougher than I am." She smiled as he offered a hand, and took it to stand, holding on and accompanying him to the table where Clint was unloading dishes of delicious-smelling food.

"It makes the whole of me go weak," Bucky whispered in her ear, "but I try not to let his head get too swelled about the effect he has on me."

Clint heard every word and grinned to himself. The new aural implants Stark had built for him were _really_ damn sensitive. "I need _some_ advantage," he said casually. "You two are the young and beautiful part of this relationship after all."

"Oh stop it." Skye claimed the club sandwich she'd requested from the array on the table. "You're not exactly a senior citizen."

"Not quite yet."

"Not like me," Bucky said cheerfully. "I tried to explain that although I was born in 1917, I'm not actually 97 years old. I don't think the nice lady at the State Department quite understood."

"We're trying to get him a passport," Clint explained.

Skye rocked with laughter. "Leave it to me. I'll create you a new identity. Born in, what do you think, '85? He looks about 29, huh?" she checked with Clint.

They ate, talking companiably. Skye noticed that Clint ate fast, quick and efficient. He finished well before she and Bucky did and sat fidgeting slightly.

"I thought you were a sniper?" she said teasingly to him, "aren't you supposed to be good at being still and waiting patiently?"

"Yeah, I am, when I'm dealing with bad guys." He grinned, the smirk she was coming to realise was his I'm-about-to-be-a-shit-again face, and reached for another covered dish on the room service cart. "Patience isn't my strong suit when there's something I want, though."

"What's that?" Bucky frowned at the dish.

"Dessert," Clint uncovered it with a flourish to reveal a dish of chocolate mousse. And then he pretended to look around theatrically. "But look at that. They forgot spoons!"

"Forgot, or you hid them?" Bucky said sardonically. Clint narrowed eyes at him, picked up the bowl and started around the table, kneeling between his chair and Skye's.

"Why, what are you accusing me of? I know, you've got something here I can use to eat it with," his hand slid up Bucky's inner thigh.

"Clint," a gasp of his name was all Bucky could get out, as that strong, callused hand closed around the base of his cock.

Skye watched in fascination as Clint pushed Bucky's chair back from the table, unfastened Bucky's towel with a flick of his wrist, and leant in closer, bowl in hand. He glanced up suddenly, caught Skye's eyes with his.

"Your turn in a minute," Clint promised darkly. "Eat your dinner, Skye. You're gonna need your strength."

How was she supposed to be able to chew and swallow food when _that_ was going on right in front of her? Skye just stared as Clint used a finger to paint chocolate mousse up Bucky's thighs and dipped his head to lick it off. Bucky moaned helplessly, his human hand coming up to caress Clint's hair lightly.

"Eat, Bucky," Clint ordered him. "I know you need to fuel up. Eat."

Bucky shuddered, but somehow managed to pick up his half-eaten burger and take a bite. And as soon as he'd chewed and swallowed, Clint rewarded him by licking a long stripe of mousse off his cock.

"Oh, sweet baby jesus," Bucky whimpered.

"Eat." Clint turned away, taking the bowl with him, reaching for Skye, running his hands up her calves to the hem of her robe. "You're not eating either," he told Skye. "I'm going to have to punish you for that." He was unfastening her belt swiftly, pushing the robe off her shoulders, trapping her arms behind her back. "Here." He held her sandwich to her mouth, waited while she took a bite before putting it back on the plate. "Good girl." He dabbed mousse onto her left nipple and Skye expected him to just lick it off, but instead he leaned in and took it into his mouth, sucking hard. She almost choked.

"Eat up. Don't move your hands," he instructed, and turned back to Bucky. Seeing the look on his face, Bucky hastily took another bite of his burger. Clint was the one on his knees here but he was also most definitely in charge of this little scenario. He nodded approvingly as Bucky chewed.

"Good, Buck." He swirled chocolate delicately around the swollen head of Bucky's cock and then dipped his head, mouth wide, taking it into his mouth for a thorough suck, that wicked tongue doing things Bucky was sure had to be illegal.

"Little shit," Bucky gasped.

"You love it too."

"Yes," it would be pointless to deny it. Bucky watched avidly as Clint turned back to Skye, feeding her another bite before trailing mousse down her stomach and following it with his tongue.

He didn't let up on either of them, and by the time they'd finished their meals both Bucky and Skye were lying back in their chairs, moaning helplessly as Clint took turns to pleasure them both with his mouth. Bucky came first – _God_, he wondered, would he ever be able to _not_ come first? – and Clint swallowed, looking up at him from laughing blue eyes before moving across to Skye and sucking her clit into his mouth.

Skye let out a helpless little moan. Her arms were still trapped behind her, tangled in the sleeves of her robe, and Clint was taking full advantage of her vulnerable state. The chocolate mousse was long since finished but he'd carried on with just his tongue, enjoying her thoroughly. The way he kept stopping and moving over to take care of Bucky had Skye's tension ratcheting higher and higher, and she let out a low, lust-filled moan now as he focussed on her alone, swirling and dipping with his tongue over her clit and labia, three long fingers pressing up inside her and crooking to press on that tight little bundle of exposed nerve endings.

"Please," Skye moaned, working herself against his hand and mouth, "oh, please, Clint, please, I need it."

He pulled back, giving her that shit-eating grin. "Need what, sugar?"

"You teasing little shit," Bucky said behind him, and suddenly Clint was being yanked up in an inexorable grip, Bucky's hands locked on his elbows.

"Hey!"

"Time you got a taste of your own medicine. Give me a hand here, Skye?" Bucky half-dragged a struggling Clint into the bedroom.

"What did you have in mind?" Skye managed to gather herself together and followed. Bucky stared at her appreciatively, enjoying the way her robe hung open all the way down the front, giving him a damn fine view. And a damn fine idea.

"Give me the belt of your robe. And his."

Skye grinned, catching on to what Bucky had in mind, and within a minute they had Clint tied tightly to one of the bedposts, his hands behind his back, bonds securing him at both wrists and elbows so he couldn't escape. Nude and aroused, he looked like every filthy fantasy Skye had ever had, his muscles standing out in sharp relief as he tested his bonds, shaking his head in disgust.

"Should have expected this from you, Buck, but Skye?" he gave her puppy eyes.

"Don't you look at me all pretty and innocent," she traced a finger down the middle of his six-pack, avoiding touching his cock. "I'm still sticky from that damn chocolate mousse." And very, very aroused.

Clint sighed. "Well, sugar, you got me all tied up and at your mercy. Whatcha gonna do with me now?"

"Nothing," Bucky said, slipping an arm around Skye's waist. "Just for being a little shit, you get to just _watch_ for a while."

"Buck! Oh, c'mon, that's so not fair." Clint watched avidly as Bucky drew Skye back against him, his hands sliding her robe off completely and moving down to caress her breasts. He looked huge and intimidating behind Skye, his metal arm clicking and whirring softly as it moved, fondling her no less gently than his other hand did, though.

Skye sighed and leaned back into Bucky, reaching up for a kiss, shivering as the cool metal of his fingers flicked lightly over her nipples.

"Like that?" he whispered.

"Yeah," it was pretty obvious that she did, her nipples were hard and elongated. He did it again, adding a little pinch, his other hand sliding down over her stomach.

Bucky was watching him, watching his reactions, but Clint could do nothing but stare, his mouth dry, cock straining. They were so fucking beautiful together, Skye letting out soft little moans as she leant back against Bucky's broad chest.

"Buck," Clint said hoarsely.

"Not yet." Bucky flashed him a wicked grin, lifted Skye and laid her down on the bed, her hips at the edge. Kneeling on the floor, he lifted one foot to the edge of the bed, the other to his shoulder. "I didn't get to eat _my_ dessert yet." He nuzzled lightly at Skye's clit. "You got her nice and creamy for me, Clint. Delicious."

Skye moaned. She seemed to have spent half the night so far with one of their faces buried in her pussy, and she was very far from objecting. So many guys seemed to view giving oral as a chore that occasionally needed to be done to get a woman in the mood. Both Clint and Bucky seemed to think it was a main event, and it was clearly something they both enjoyed, at least if the sounds Bucky was making as he lapped and slurped were any indication. She rolled her head to the side and looked at Clint, who was licking his lips, panting and straining at his bonds, but Bucky had done a good job on him, adding his leather belt to strap Clint's palms to the bedpost and make sure he couldn't work the knots undone.

Bucky's tongue flicked lower, rimming her as his fingers joined the party, and Skye let out a strangled sound. Bucky had her angled so that Clint could see everything he was doing, Skye's legs bent to give their soulmate a great view.

"Make her come," Clint's voice was hoarse and desperate. "Make her come, Buck, please…"

"You don't get to give the orders right now, Clint," Bucky pulled back, and Skye whimpered with loss as yet again the delicious sensations stopped short of an orgasm.

"Please," she whimpered it too.

"Not yet. Here, turn over." Bucky guided her further onto the bed, moved her up onto hands and knees. Skye moved eagerly, guessing he planned to fuck her from behind, letting him position her facing Clint, who'd twisted around the bedpost as far as he could, legs straddling the corner of the bed, staring at them.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment," Clint protested.

Skye gave him a wicked grin. Bucky had moved around the bed to fetch a condom, so she crawled forward a little. "Poor baby. Shall I kiss it better?"

He was hugely aroused, his cock throbbing and red, as she pressed a light kiss to the tip.

Clint let out an embarrassing sound as Skye's little pink tongue flicked over him. Christ, Buck had trussed him up like a turkey; with his elbows wrenched up like this he couldn't even move his hips forward. Had to be satisfied with whatever Skye would give him. Fortunately it seemed that she was feeling generous, as she opened her mouth and slowly took the swollen tip of his cock in.

"Just a little," Bucky's hands came down on Skye's hips, holding her still, not letting her move any further forward. "Don't let him come."

"Bastard," Clint almost sobbed as Skye's clever little tongue played with his slit. Bucky grinned at him, leaned in for a quick kiss, and then he moved back behind Skye, groping her ass with his big hands.

"Goddamn, you have a beautiful ass, Skye," he muttered. She had her mouth full so couldn't speak, but she rolled her hips back against him demandingly and Bucky laughed. "Don't you worry. Gonna fuck you good."

Skye moaned around Clint's cock, making him jump and twitch desperately, as Bucky lined up and pushed in slowly. He was so long, it felt like he was pushing in forever, and then he leaned forward over her back and reached around her to play with her breasts again.

Skye was making the most wonderful noises on his cock as Bucky fucked her from behind. She tried to take him deeper in her mouth, but Bucky, the prick-teasing bastard, saw and pulled her back against him until her lips and tongue could only just work on the very tip of his shaft.

It was too good, wrapped in Skye's tight wet heat and watching her lick and suck almost frantically at Clint, Clint's cock bigger and more swollen than Bucky had ever seen it. Bucky's already thoroughly aroused body betrayed him yet again and he surged into Skye with a low cry, pulling her off Clint's cock and back up against him, pressing frantic kisses against her neck.

"Sorry, darling girl, so sorry."

"Don't apologise," she panted, "just get a fresh condom and fuck me again!"

He chuckled, easing out of her. "Of course. Hang on a minute." Looking at Clint, another really wicked idea came to him. "We're not done teasing him yet, though. Lie back on the bed, touch yourself until I come back. Let him watch."

"You really are wicked," but Skye liked the idea. She plumped pillows to prop her head and shoulders up so she could watch Clint's reactions and lay back, spreading her legs and putting her hands between them.

"So pretty, not gonna take long watching that to get me hard again either," Bucky murmured, and then he glanced at a wild-eyed Clint. "Here." He leaned in, gathered some of Skye's slick on his finger and then painted Clint's lips with it. "Have a taste." Grinning at the look on Clint's face and with one last lingering look at Skye's fingers playing with herself, Bucky headed for the bathroom.

**What an excellent smuthanger to stop on for today!**

**I'll leave you imagining Clint tied naked and aroused to the bedpost…**

… **and I'll just be hiding behind this couch, mmmkay?**

**(Oh. And as a bonus? If you've never gone into Google Images and typed 'Jeremy Renner ropes'...**

**... you really should.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Are You Two pt 6**

"Are you actually going to let me out of here sometime tonight?" Clint asked hopefully when Bucky came back from the bathroom. He'd been stranded there, tied to the bedpost, watching avidly as Skye played with herself, and damn if she wasn't a clever little tease, whispering his name a few times as she slid her fingers in and out of herself.

"What do you think, Skye, should we let him out?" Bucky moved to stand behind him, pressing slow, open-mouthed kisses across the line of Clint's broad shoulders.

"I have a better idea," Skye said after thinking about it for a moment, watching them because they were just so damn beautiful together. Watching Bucky's hands, one flesh, one metal, ghost down over Clint's stomach and chest, deftly avoiding his cock, making Clint moan with want.

"Oh, _shit_," Clint said, at the same moment as Bucky said;

"Yeah? Do share, doll."

Skye got up to her hands and knees, wondering briefly just when she'd lost all her inhibitions around the two men. But then, they were her _soulmates_; they'd never judge her for her needs, her desires, because more than likely they shared them. She crawled across the bed towards Clint. He watched her come, small needy sounds escaping his lips as Bucky touched him gently, just occasionally flicking light fingers over his tight, swollen balls but never touching his aching arousal.

"Here," Skye fed Clint her fingers to keep him busy while she leaned in and said to Bucky, "I want to tie him down on the bed and ride him like a bucking bronc."

Clint let out a frantic moan around her fingers, which he'd been licking hungrily. "Oh God yes, yes please, please let her do that Buck."

"Look at that," Bucky marvelled, "it took me two whole days to figure out how to make him beg, and you've managed it in a couple of hours."

"Please," Clint shuddered, his cock jumping.

"You're not going to struggle when I unfasten this, are you?" Bucky pulled on the bonds securing Clint to the bedpost.

"Not if you promise to tie me down so Skye can ride me," Clint responded instantly. "Damn, it's a shame I forgot my cowboy hat."

"I'll bring mine, and my cowboy boots next time," Skye cheeked him, and was rewarded with another frantic moan.

"Easy now," a tight grip of Bucky's metal hand around the base of his cock helped Clint steady and pull back from the brink – a little, anyway. And then Bucky was untying him, telling Skye to move around the other side of the bed, and between the two of them they tied him down with one of the robe belts around each wrist, the other ends tied to the bed posts so his arms were spread wide.

"Look at him," Bucky whispered in Skye's ear as they both moved back to admire their handiwork. "Isn't he beautiful?"

Skye couldn't help but nod. Clint tied down like that, his cock stiffly at attention, chest and arm muscles sharply defined by the pose, was maybe the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. He watched her, licking his lips eagerly, his blue eyes shining.

"Come ride me," he invited, his voice low and needy. "Want to feel you sink down on me."

"Is he talking to you or me?" Skye glanced up at Bucky a little uncertainly, and Bucky laughed.

"You, beautiful girl. He'd settle for me, but we both know right now he wants you, hmm?"

"Yes," Clint agreed, "Skye. Want Skye on me." He didn't seem to be able to form whole sentences right now. He'd never been so hard, so _wanting_, in his life.

"Go give him your pretty breasts to play with for a moment while I get him dressed," Bucky caressed Skye's breasts briefly before lifting her onto the bed.

_Dressed? Oh_. Skye watched as Bucky reached for the paper bag again. "I had thought you were being optimistic," she turned back to Clint, "But knowing now what Bucky's like, I can only applaud your forethought."

He grinned hungrily at her. "Think we can wear him out between us?"

"We could certainly give it a damn good try," Skye decided, crawling up over Clint, sitting on his stomach. His erect cock jabbed at her ass as she leaned over to kiss him.

"Want your breasts in my mouth," he muttered when she raised her head. "Please."

"You beg surprisingly well for someone who likes to toss around orders," Skye murmured, raising herself up and putting her hands on the wall behind Clint's head, leaning in for him to grab at one plump nipple with his lips. He didn't bother replying, just used the edge of his teeth before sucking hard and making her twitch and moan.

Her wet little pussy was rubbing on the flat muscles of his stomach as he drew hard on her nipple. Clint was absolutely frantic to be inside Skye… and then he felt Bucky's hands on his cock, stroking around his balls, rolling the rubber down on him. He hummed his appreciation around Skye's nipple in his mouth.

"There we go, he's ready for you," Bucky murmured, pulling Skye back. Her nipple slid from Clint's mouth with a wet pop and she moaned a little with the loss. "It's all right, I'll take care of them in a minute," Bucky said with a soft laugh. "You wanted this, remember?"

"Mm," it took Skye a moment to remember what Bucky was talking about – _damn_ but Clint was good with his mouth – and then Bucky was guiding them together, one hand around Clint's cock holding it at just the right angle, the other guiding Skye down on it. Once she had the head of Clint's cock securely seated Bucky moved, kneeling between Clint's parted knees, upright behind Skye, hands over her breasts.

"That's it," Bucky whispered in her ear, teasing her nipples, tugging them firmly in his fingers, as Skye sank slowly down on Clint. He felt even thicker, even harder than when he'd taken her earlier, his hips surging up to meet her as he gave a low cry of ecstasy.

Skye felt amazing, tight and wet as she came down on Clint, taking his cock slowly, sleek muscles rippling lightly as she took him still deeper. Clint couldn't take his eyes off her, off both of them, Bucky watching over Skye's shoulder, his deep blue eyes wicked enough that Clint knew this wasn't all he had planned.

"She ain't ready," Clint choked out to Bucky, thinking that Bucky was planning to take Skye's ass. They needed to do more, stretch her, get her enjoying other things there before either of them tried to fuck her ass. They were both too big, they'd hurt her; and certainly the first time couldn't be while one of them was inside her pussy. They'd rip her apart.

"You are, though," and Bucky moved, edging his knees under Clint's thighs, levering him up. The tip of his cock probed at Clint's ass, and Clint realised Bucky had put a condom on himself and coated it thoroughly with lube at some point.

"Oh, you _bastard_."

"Keep fucking him, Skye," Bucky said as Skye looked back to see what he was doing, feeling Bucky's movements lifting Clint's hips higher against her. She grinned.

"So we're both gonna fuck him?"

"Think he'll like it?" Bucky sank in an inch, and Clint let out a small, girlish scream he wanted to hate himself for, but totally didn't care.

"We could test his reactions and find out?"

"And it's about time you came as well, sweet girl," Bucky nibbled at her shoulder as he pressed deeper, pulled her back against him so she was almost sitting in his lap. "Can't get there just yet?"

"It feels wonderful but I probably can't," Skye admitted. "Twice in one night is almost certainly it for me."

"Oh well that would be a shame. And I think you might be wrong." His hands left her breasts, reaching for something even as he sank deeper into Clint and Skye felt Clint thicken and lengthen yet again inside her. And then his hands were back, cool metal on her stomach moving down until his fingers framed her clit, warm lube-soaked fingers slipping in between them to probe at her ass.

"Buck," Clint gasped, hips jerking frantically. "Please."

A firm thumb at the base of his cock helped him hold on a minute longer, because he could see what Buck was doing to Skye, and he was just as determined as Bucky that she should come with them again.

Skye had no idea how to move. Down on Clint's cock, forward against the cool metal fingers scissoring over her clit, or back into the two firm fingers pressing into her ass. _All_ of it felt amazing, and then she almost yowled as Bucky added a third finger.

"That's it, baby," Bucky whispered, his lips warm and wet against her throat. "He can feel you, and so can I – every time you clench on him, he clenches on me – and your ass is clenching on my fingers, too."

Skye moaned, aroused even further by Bucky's words, by the cool metal he was working over her clit, by the feel of Clint thrusting deep inside her. "Bucky," she managed to choke out. "Bucky – _please_."

"_Now_, Clint," Bucky ordered, and Clint went crazy, jerking his hips hard, _slamming_ into Skye as Bucky increased pressure with both his hands, letting Clint's movements jolt his fingers in and out of Skye's ass.

_He was coming, he was coming, oh God he couldn't stop_, not when every movement of his hips either shoved him up deep into Skye or down onto Bucky's rigid cock. Clint's muscles tightened and he clenched his fists, unaware that he was pulling so hard on the knotted cords holding him the fabric was starting to rip. Or that his arm and chest muscles were standing out in such sharp relief both Skye and Bucky were staring in awe.

"AAAAHHH!"

Clint let out a scream of pure visceral ecstasy, and Skye felt him swell unbelievably a little further again before heat suddenly flooded inside her. Bucky jolted his fingers hard into her ass, moved cold metal a little quicker over her clit, and oh, _there_… she whimpered, her head falling back against Bucky's shoulder as the wave of heat flashed through her. Trembling, lips parted, she shuddered as the climax rolled on and on. Dimly, she registered Bucky's desperate groan behind her, felt his hips jerk hard several times, and then he gasped out;

"Yes, oh God, _yes_," as he came yet again, spilling deep into Clint's ass.

Skye collapsed onto Clint's chest, feeling herself almost immediately stick to him with the sweat on them both, but she couldn't remotely begin to care. He pressed gentle kisses to her brow, and then growled,

"Buck, let me out of here."

Bucky's hands were shaking as he eased out of Clint and reached to unfasten the cords, watching as Clint immediately folded one arm around Skye and then reached the other out to him. Curling close, he put his head on Clint's shoulder, kissing Skye's sweaty forehead as well.

"I really like being your personal fucktoy," Clint confessed after they'd lain in a sweaty, panting tangle for several minutes.

"We hadn't noticed," Bucky said dryly, making Skye giggle and Clint convulse.

"Christ, sugar!" He let out an almost pitiful groan, easing her off him. "I know I said I wanted to feel you laugh while you were riding my cock, but you already drained me dry!"

Skye would have just flopped down to the mattress and passed out, but Clint and Bucky weren't having any of it, tucking her in between them and taking turns to cuddle her while they visited the bathroom. Clint even brought back a dampened washcloth and wiped her down gently, and she was too flaked out and lethargic to care. She drifted off to sleep tucked in between two thickly muscled male bodies, gentle hands caressing her, low voices whispering soft words she was too exhausted to register the meaning of.

"What a girl," Clint murmured, feeling the ecstatic lethargy in every muscle of his own body. He pressed his face into Skye's hair for a moment, inhaling the scent, and then looked up at Bucky, grinning. "What a guy."

"Right back atcha," Bucky said softly, reaching over Skye to stroke Clint's shoulder. "Love you both. Always."

"You too," Clint's eyes drifted closed, and he pressed in closer to Skye, his arm across her waist, his hand on Bucky's stomach. "Always," he murmured, his lips in Skye's hair.

Bucky watched them both sleep. Even he was tired, though. How many times had he come tonight? He'd lost count. At least that last time he'd been able to hold out long enough for both Clint and Skye to find their release first.

It was dark in the room, but Bucky didn't need light for what he had to do. Carefully, he moved his hand from Skye's hip, raised it to his opposite shoulder and eased open a panel. Very quietly, he flipped up every single one of the tiny switches in the row there before closing the panel again.

_There_. Now he couldn't do too much damage if he woke from a nightmare. He'd have to drag the dead weight of his arm around too, which would enable Clint to overpower him without too much trouble if he couldn't snap out of it. He'd never forgive himself if he ever hurt either of his soulmates by accident. Gently, Bucky put his hand back on Skye's hip and closed his eyes, letting the slow breathing of his sleeping soulmates lull him into slumber as well.

**I think Bucky disabling his arm so he couldn't hurt Clint or Skye is the most heartwrenching thing I've ever written. And I can't believe it managed to sneak its way into this huge pile of porn, but then they're human after all… mostly!**

**I could finish this here, or there could be further porn… this is NOT going to turn into yet another enormous plot monster, though. What would you like to see, more porn yay or nay?**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Smutty Sequel Part 6.**

To Faith, who reviewed and gave me the idea. I couldn't respond to you, but THANKS!

This one's not as smutty as a lot of it. Not to say it's not smutty at all, but... well, read on and see!

Neither Clint nor Bucky expected that it would be Skye who woke them screaming in the dead of night. Both of them had more than their fair share of nightmares, but somehow they hadn't thought she would. Despite the scars on her stomach.

"No, Ward, no, no, NO!" she thrashed and screamed, and Clint leaned over her, pinning her arms down.

"Skye! Skye, wake up, it's me, it's Clint, you're safe with me and Bucky…"

Pinning her down made her worse, turned the screams into long, wordless animal howls. Dragging his metal arm, Bucky moved back and grabbed at Clint with the other. "Let go of her for Chrissake!"

Reluctantly, Clint let go and backed off, watching as Bucky hastily reactivated his arm. Skye's screams quieted into sobs, but he didn't dare touch her.

"Skye," Clint said steadily. "Skye, you need to wake up. You're safe, Skye, no one will hurt you."

"Ward, please _don't_," she sobbed, wrenching at his heartstrings with the terrified appeal in her voice.

"Who the fuck is Ward?" Bucky knelt opposite Clint, both of them on either side of Skye on the bed but careful not to touch her.

"Used to be the Specialist on Coulson's team. The assassin," Clint explained the term when Bucky frowned blankly. "He turned out to be HYDRA."

"What did he do to Skye?" they shared a dark look. "Is he still alive?"

"I believe so, yeah."

Skye had quieted, though tears were still trickling down her cheeks, and Bucky reached very tentatively to touch her shoulder. "Skye. Skye, wake up, doll."

Her eyelids fluttered open, she focussed on Bucky's face and with a wail she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "He killed you! Oh God, he killed you both – _Clint_!" she looked around frantically.

"I'm here," he scrambled across, putting his arms around both of them. "Buck and I are here, we're both fine, _you're_ fine, we've got you safe."

They murmured soothing words, rocking her between them, the whole embrace not in any way sexual despite the fact that all three of them were naked. Both men were too worried about Skye to feel arousal at that moment.

"What did Ward do to you, doll?" Bucky asked gently, once they had her lying down, her head pillowed on Clint's shoulder, both her hands wrapped tightly around Bucky's metal arm like the unfamiliar texture of it was the only thing anchoring her to the here and now.

Skye tensed.

"You need to tell us, doll. Did he hurt you?"

"Did he rape you?" Clint clarified, his voice low and hard. Mentally, he'd already written _Grant Ward_ in beneath _Ian Quinn_ on the list of targets he kept in his mind. But if Ward had raped Skye – well, there were no words for how much Clint would make him suffer first.

"No!" Skye twitched, startled. "No, he never did anything like that. He just – he – he made me _like_ him. Made me _trust_ him." She told them all of it, from her first days on the Bus, to Ward becoming her SO, how she'd fallen a little bit in love with him. Neither of them judged her, just listened quietly, watching with understanding expressions, as she stumbled through the awful realisation of Ward being a traitor, to the horrible stalker-ish way he'd been behaving ever since. And finally she told them about her father. About Puerto Rico and the underground temple, about the powers she'd developed and just as quickly learned to suppress.

"Where's Ward now, have you heard from him lately?" Clint asked when she finally wound down and stopped talking.

Skye nodded. "About a week ago. He sent me an email. It was just a street address, sent from a one-time freebie email account, but I _know_ it was him. He's working with my father."

Bucky and Clint shared another grim look. "What's that address, sugar?"

"No!" she looked up at Clint. "You _mustn't_! Oh please – Clint, he'll kill you both, I saw you _both_ dead in my dream, please, please don't…"

"Sshh," he kissed her to quiet her, stroking his hand into her hair and licking into her mouth lightly, playing with her tongue, deliberately distracting. "Do you really think we'd go alone?" he murmured at last, when the tension had gone from her body. "You're soul-bonded to two Avengers, sugar – yes, Bucky's one of us too, now, or he will be when he decides he's ready for action again. The rest of the team will be out for blood when they find out there's someone out there who's hurt you like this. Frankly I'll be quite surprised if Tasha and Steve aren't already out hunting him down."

"How would they know…?" Skye began, surprised.

"Come on, Skye, Coulson probably called Natasha before we left the building. Or I can guarantee she'd have been kicking the door down by now wanting to know why the hell Buck and I had gone AWOL with a girl we'd just met."

"Ain't that the truth," Bucky said with a laugh. "And Stevie would be holding her coat."

"And there's no way Natasha will let it go once Coulson tells her you're our third. She'll know more about your background than you do by now, I guarantee."

"That will not be difficult," Skye admitted.

"Trust us, Skye. Whatever Ward's done, he'll pay for it. We're the _Avengers_, that's what we do. We avenge what can't be saved, we make people pay for their sins. Grant Ward will pay for his, believe me."

Looking up into Clint's blue eyes, Skye believed every word. Bucky's arm was shifting minutely under her hands, clicking and whirring, and she could feel the tension in his body. "You two won't go after him on your own?" she asked for reassurance.

"No. And when we – that is, the Avengers – _do_ go after him, we'll make sure you're safe. On Asgard, probably," Clint grinned slightly. "Sif and the Warriors Three make an _awesome_ bodyguard squad."

Remembering Sif, Skye giggled. "I can imagine!" Of course, then she had to tell them about meeting Sif, and about Lorelei.

"Thor told us about her," Clint said, surprising her, though it shouldn't have. "Said Odin had her executed when Sif dragged her back."

"Good," Skye said, surprising herself slightly. But after Lorelei's possession of him had been when Ward changed towards her, she remembered. He'd started to exert himself to attract her, to show her his affection. She shivered, and both Clint and Bucky felt it. Warm, gentle hands stroked over her skin, low voices murmured with affectionate reassurance until she relaxed again.

She wanted _more_. Wanted to wipe out the dream of Clint and Bucky dead at her feet, Ward's hands rough on her body as he forced himself on her. Clint was flaccid against her hip, she could feel, but Bucky had deliberately tilted his hips away from her a few moments ago and she suspected he was aroused again.

"I want you," Skye told Bucky suddenly, running her hands down across his stomach. "Please. I need – I need to _feel_."

Bucky's eyes met Clint's over Skye's head, and the other man nodded quickly.

"Whatever you want, doll," Bucky said immediately, letting his hips roll back towards Skye. He'd only been half-aroused, in truth. It was impossible for his body not to show _some_ interest, after being so long starved of touch, when she and Clint were pressed up against him like this, but what she'd been telling them would have been more than enough to dissuade him. He met Clint's eyes again, and Clint's lips moved.

_She needs to take control._

Both Clint and Bucky could lip-read. It had been a necessary part of their training. A flick of Bucky's eyes was Clint's only answer, and then Bucky was easing to lie on his back.

"What do you need, sugar?" Clint said softly to Skye. "Whatever you want, you can have it. You can't hurt Bucky. I can't even raise a bruise on him generally."

She looked at him, startled. "Really?"

"Really. So if you need to take out your pain, your frustration – do it. Whatever you need."

"I don't know how," but her hands were shaking, and he could tell that she wanted something.

"I'll help you. Buck, what's your safe word?"

"Winter."

"You hear that, Skye? He says _Winter_, everything stops. Other than that, you do whatever you want."

Skye was shuddering, her breath coming in gasping pants. Clint let go of her, moved down to the end of the bed and came back with the leather belt Bucky had used to secure him to the bedpost earlier. "Here. Take it."

She took it. Doubled it slowly in her hand as Clint guided her. Looked at Bucky, lying back, both hands behind his head. "Are you sure, Bucky? This isn't – I don't want to hurt _you_."

"I very much doubt you can, doll," he grinned at her. "Clint told you earlier, remember? I like a bit of pain. Makes me feel good. Alive. Give me your best shot, sweetheart, and see what happens."

"Beautiful woman," Clint whispered, tracing gentle fingers down Skye's spine. "Powerful. So strong. The universe chose you to be mate for _us_, remember? You're the right one. You're strong enough."

Ward had always made her feel weak. Had always told her that she was never strong enough, never good enough, had belittled her efforts to improve her physical capabilities. He'd claimed he knew what was best, that he had to _take care_ of her. Skye's hands moved outside her conscious control, and the doubled leather strap hissed down, striking hard across Bucky's bare chest.

"Oh, Jesus, yes!" Bucky's hips jerked, he swelled instantly to full arousal and his head tipped back, body arching up towards the blow. "Yes! Please, do that again!"

She did. Revelling in the sudden sense of power that washed over her. Clint stroked her back, murmuring encouragement, until she whipped her head around and glared at him. "You. Lie down."

He obeyed instantly, his head beside Bucky's hip where she pointed, and Skye straddled his face, seeing his lips curl in a smile even as she lowered herself. "Lick," she ordered.

Clint was very far from averse to that idea, so he obeyed enthusiastically. Skye was already wet, the act of taking control, of having both of them subservient to her wishes, exactly what she needed just then.

"Skye," Bucky moaned it, just as Skye was losing herself in the sensation of Clint's clever tongue delving deep inside her. "Please. Hit me again."

She did, but the blows had lost their force, her rage expended. The belt dropped from suddenly nerveless fingers, and Bucky realised what had happened and sat up, putting his arms around Skye, holding onto her. She grasped at his shoulders, moaning as Clint's mouth worked on her clit, sucking and swirling his tongue over the sensitive bud.

"Yeah. Ohhh, you're so good, Clint, so good…"

"Want to fuck your ass while he licks you out, doll," Bucky murmured. "Will you let me do that?"

Dazed, she nodded, not even thinking about how the logistics would work. Clint obviously heard Bucky's words, though, despite her thighs clamped around his ears, because he used strong hands on her hips to lift her slightly and started using longer licks, rimming her hole quickly before moving back up to her clit for a suck, and then repeating the action. Skye never even noticed Bucky letting go of her and moving off the bed.

He was back a moment later, lifting her. "Turn round."

Skye obeyed, realising what Bucky intended when he repositioned her over Clint's face, looking down the line of his body, her ass lifted, legs spread. She put her hands down on either side of Clint's body as Clint went back to work on her clit enthusiastically, humming his approval, one hand coming to join the party with long fingers sliding past his cheek and into her soaked, hot tunnel.

Bucky's fingers probed at her ass, cool and wet, and Skye let out a hiss as he slipped two of them inside quickly, scissoring to open her a little further.

"Tell me to stop if you need, Skye," he murmured, but she shook her head. Clint's other hand was clamped on her hip, holding her steady, and Bucky's metal hand came down to mirror it on the other side. Braced between them, Clint's expert tongue busy on her clit as Bucky gently worked her ass, Skye realised she was going to come again, and pretty quickly at this rate.

Clint made a low, hungry sound against her, and the vibrations rippled through Skye. She shuddered, letting out a needy sound of her own, and then Bucky moved.

Skye's mouth opened with shock as the tip of Bucky's cock pressed against her ass. He was slick with lube and had worked her open enough that she stretched to accommodate him, but – he felt _huge_. So thick and hard, such an unfamiliar feeling; there was a little bit of pain, but combined with the amazing sensations caused by Clint's tongue and lips – she cried out as Bucky finally eased the last little way inside her ass.

"So tight," Bucky gasped. "Jesus, Skye, _so_ tight!"

"Bucky," Skye wailed, "_move_!"

He groaned, and Clint, hearing the desperation in the sound, redoubled his efforts, flicking his tongue against Skye's clit rhythmically in sync with Bucky's thrusts. It didn't take more than a few seconds before she cried out, her clit swelling and throbbing in his mouth, her passage squeezing hard on his fingers.

Bucky let out a strangled noise and Clint grinned, remembering how firmly her ass had tightened on his fingers earlier as she came. He slipped his fingers out of Skye and reached further back, angling his head to give himself more space, sliding his forearm through the gap between her legs until he could reach up and take Bucky's balls in his hand, rolling them gently in his fingers until he heard Bucky cry out, felt the pulse as the other man came hard.

Clint kept working his tongue over Skye gently until she shuddered and pressed her hand on his chest in a silent plea to stop. He twisted his head and wriggled out from under her, going to his knees and taking her into his arms as Bucky pulled back. Skye sagged against Clint, pressing her face into his chest.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Whatever you need, sugar, Bucky and I will always be here to give you," Clint promised as he eased her gently to lie down beside him.

Bucky slipped off the bed with a groan, heading for the bathroom. When he returned Clint could tell by the way he moved that he'd already disabled his arm again. Clint sighed. He was going to have to let Tony look at that arm. Maybe build in a lockdown mode controlled by JARVIS or something, so that Bucky didn't have to disable it completely when he wanted to sleep.

Bucky slipped back into bed on the other side of Skye, reached around her and laid his hand gently on Clint's arm. "You all right?" he asked quietly.

Clint grinned. He was aroused – who the hell wouldn't be, after that? – but certainly not desperate. He was tired enough to fall asleep again anyway. Morning would be soon enough.

"I'm good."

"You certainly are," Skye mumbled into his shoulder.

Bucky chuckled. "I told you that you'd like his mouth."

"Mmmm." She couldn't keep her eyes open. They were blissfully warm, tucked in close on either side of her. And she felt so good, relaxed and safer than she'd ever been in her life. Skye allowed her eyelids to close and drifted off into a sound, dreamless sleep.

**It's getting feelsy, isn't it? **

**DAMMIT, this is NOT turning into another major plot. I am NOT writing this any further than the end of the weekend.**

**That said, it's not even Saturday morning with them yet!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Smutty Sequel Part 7**

Skye woke aroused. Very aroused, and realised why when she blinked her eyes open to see Bucky's head between her legs. His long dark hair was tickling her thighs as he swirled his tongue gently over her labia, separating the soft petals and laving them gently. She let out a soft moan, and his deep blue eyes flicked up to meet hers.

"Good morning," Bucky lifted his mouth to say. Her juices were shining on his lips and stubbled chin, he looked debauched and utterly beautiful.

"It is now. Ahhh," Skye shivered as a long finger probed delicately inside her. She realised there was something missing and rolled her head to the side. "Where's… Clint?"

"Busy. Think you need him as well to satisfy you, doll?" he crooked his fingers.

"Nnnnn," was about all Skye could manage, as her body bucked under that expert touch.

"He told me to make sure I took care of your _needs_ while he was gone. Am I taking good care of you?" His thumb chafed suddenly over her clit.

"_Bucky_!"

"I like it when you say my name like that."

Skye could only shudder and moan as he stroked and teased, putting his mouth back to her to lick and suck over her clit, but he didn't let her come. Just brought her tantalisingly close to the edge and then pulled back, obviously quite deliberately.

"Bastard, let me come!" Skye begged frantically, putting her hands down to take care of herself if he wouldn't, but Bucky caught them easily in his.

"Oh no you don't. Sorry, doll, I promised I'd wait for Clint."

"_What_? How long is he gonna be?" she whined, twisting her hips frantically, but he was leaning on her thighs and she could barely move. "Come _on_, this is _so_ not fair, you and he had sex when I wasn't around! I'll make it up to him later!"

"I like the sound of that, take the deal, Buck," a new voice said, and she looked up to see Clint in the doorway, fully dressed, a holdall bag slung over his shoulder. "Fuck her. I think I'd like to watch." He dumped the bag and hooked his toe behind the leg of an ornate armchair, turning it to more completely face the bed. He sat down, stretching his leg out in front of him and crossing his ankles, putting his hands behind his head, completely at ease.

Bucky had already grabbed for a condom, moved off Skye and was rolling it on. She couldn't take her eyes off Clint, though, watching them both with a possessive gleam in his eye.

"You don't mind?" she asked.

"No. You two are beautiful together. Best porn ever." Clint grinned, and she realised he was aroused, the bulge at his crotch thickening even as she looked at him. "You can _both_ make it up to me later, how's that?"

"He is such a slut," Bucky murmured, moving back over Skye, hitching his metal hand under her knee, pushing it up to open her wide for him. "Gotta love it."

"_Our_ slut," Skye mumbled, groaning as Bucky pressed inside her. "Oh wow, yeah…."

Clint watched in something like awe as Bucky made love to Skye. They were so beautiful together, and Bucky – bless him – had deliberately lifted Skye's knee on the side away from Clint, so from where he sat he had an utterly fantastic view of Bucky's long cock sliding torturously slowly in and out of Skye's body. He debated taking his cock out and stroking it, but – really the anticipation of what they would both do to him afterwards was even better. He kept his hands behind his head and watched as Skye clawed at Bucky's shoulders, her nails squeaking on the metal one, her long dark hair thrashing as she tossed her head, pleading in a frantic, breathy voice for him to _do it, harder_, _oh God Bucky_ _yes_…

"Holy shit," Clint muttered as Skye quite obviously came, her slender body trembling as Bucky slammed deep, mouth open as her neck arched back, a low guttural moan escaping her. Bucky, of course, was helpless against the added sensation, crying out Skye's name as he shot his load, held tight inside her by the clenching muscles of her pussy. "So beautiful. So fuckin' beautiful…"

"Get those clothes off," Bucky rasped, turning his head to look at Clint. "I'll fuckin' take care of you in a minute."

Breathing quickly, his eyes fixed on the couple entwined on the bed, Clint stripped off his clothes and boots. Bucky eased off Skye and headed for the bathroom, slapping Clint's ass on the way past as he wriggled out of his jeans.

"Sit that hot ass back down on that chair."

Clint rolled his eyes but obeyed, realising Buck had something in mind. Something Clint was probably going to enjoy very much. He sat down and fisted his cock, looking at Skye, collapsed on the bed, minute tremors still running occasionally through her body.

"Right," Bucky returned, surveyed Clint with a critical eye, tugged at his legs to pull his hips further forward in the chair. Handed him a cushion. "Put that behind your back. No," as Clint parted his legs, hoping Bucky was going to kneel between them. "Keep 'em together – bend your knees." And then he turned and lifted Skye right off the bed, putting her down on Clint's lap with her back to Clint's chest.

"Shit, condom, Buck!" Clint gasped.

"No, not yet." A gentle hand adjusted Clint's cock to point out between Skye's legs. "There. Feel how wet she is?"

"Oh hells yes," Clint groaned as Skye slid slickly along his cock. She glanced back at him and grinned, planting her feet on the floor and her hands on the arms of the chair and moving back and forth, slicking wetness over him.

"Put your hands on my shoulders," Bucky knelt before them, looking up at Skye, "lean forward. He'll rub nicely on your clit." And then he leaned down and took the end of Clint's cock in his mouth.

Clint's hips bucked and he let out a wordless shout. His cock rubbed right where Bucky had said it would as Skye leaned forward and she moaned, looking down at Bucky's mouth as he slid it along Clint's cock in time with her movements, nose butting her pubic hair.

Clint's hands clamped on Skye's hips and he started moving her faster, pushing her back and forth along the rigid length of his shaft. "Yes, fuck, oh God!" he groaned, and then Bucky pulled off.

"Fuck, you two taste so good," he licked his lips, looked up at them. "I think it's time," he murmured, seeing Skye's blissful expression. "Come here, doll," he lifted her off Clint, ignoring her cry of protest. "Wrap up, you, and get on the bed."

Clint could barely stand, he was so aroused. Cock slippery with Skye's juices, he had to quickly wipe it off on the sheet in order to get the condom on, and then Bucky was pushing him down on his back, encouraging Skye to mount him. She did so more than eagerly, sliding down on him slowly with a soft moan as he filled his hands with her breasts, rubbing callused thumbs over her nipples.

On his knees behind Skye, Bucky leant forward and pressed soft kisses to her shoulder. "Are you ready for this, babe?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she panted, leaning forward. "Yes, Bucky, please. Want it. Want you both, so much, please!"

He pressed his metal hand in the small of her back, holding her down on Clint, who groaned, trying to jerk his hips up, get the friction he needed.

"Greedy," Bucky chided, "wait for me."

"You're gonna…" Clint peered past Skye into Bucky's blue eyes.

"She's ready." Bucky grabbed the lube bottle. "Want it, don't you, doll? Want to feel us both inside you, filling you up."

"Yes," she panted, writhing against his inexorable hand as a slick finger probed at her ass. "Fuck my ass, Bucky, oh God," she leaned her forehead against Clint's collarbone. "Feels so good," she whimpered as another finger joined the first.

"Hold still, babe," Clint put one hand at the back of Skye's neck, the other to her hip, holding her still. "Don't want to hurt you. Say stop if you need to."

"Don't you dare stop," she panted, straining back against Bucky's hand – which also had the effect of forcing Clint's rigid cock just a tiny bit deeper. "Oh God, oh God, I'm gonna come."

"Not yet you're not," Bucky slipped his fingers out, lifted her off Clint a little way. Held Skye still while she panted, edging back from the brink.

"Come _on_, Buck," Clint urged. He was aching, throbbing, feeling the tiny involuntary flutters of Skye's muscles wrapped tight around him. Feeling himself rising inexorably towards climax.

"I gotcha," Bucky murmured. He had four fingers working inside Skye's ass now, eased them out, squirted lube quickly onto his sheathed cock. She moaned with the emptiness and he pressed against her quickly. "Relax, doll," he murmured as her ass clenched tightly. "Breathe."

Skye bit Clint's collarbone. He let out a slight yelp, hips jerking – pushing her up onto Bucky's cock.

Bucky groaned as the tight muscle of Skye's ass suddenly unclenched, sucking him in deep. "Ah, fuck, baby, that's… ahhh!"

"Jeez, I can _feel_ you, Buck," Clint gasped. His hand clenched on Skye's shoulder, pulling her right down onto him – and onto Bucky.

Skye keened as they both sank to the hilt in her small body, but there was no pain – only an insane feeling of fullness, fuller than she'd ever been before. She almost sobbed as Clint rolled his hips, shifting all three of them together, and then Bucky braced his hands on the mattress. Clint's hands on her shoulders steadied her, holding her in place while they both pumped together.

"Nnnngggghhhhh," it was a low, wordless groan from Skye's mouth as her eyes rolled back in her head and she came _hard_, clenching tight around the two thick cocks buried deep in her body.

It was too much for both men, the already increased tightness of Skye's body caused by both of them being inside her at the same time ratcheting up to unbearable levels. Bucky came first, and Clint just moments later as he _felt_ the hot pulses of Bucky's spurts in Skye's ass.

Bucky pressed gentle kisses to the back of Skye's neck and her shoulder; leaned pass her to kiss Clint, making her groan as the action tightened both of them inside her again.

"Urgh," Skye collapsed to the mattress as both men eased out of her. Clint stayed with her while Bucky went to the bathroom, smoothing a gentle hand down her spine, telling her how wonderful she'd been. She managed to raise her head as Bucky returned to the bed and Clint shifted to get up. "Y'know – you two are welcome to wake me up like that any time you like."

"Oh," Bucky placed a row of gentle kisses down her spine. "Don't you worry. We will."

She smiled drowsily into the pillow. Clint returned and settled in on the other side of her, nuzzling lightly at her shoulder.

"Wake you up, put you to sleep, entertain you mid-day – any time you like, sweetheart. Just say the word."

"What word's that?" she tilted her head to look at him, and he glanced over her at Bucky and grinned.

"Didn't we tell you yet? The team already started combining our nicknames. We're WinterHawk."

"And," Bucky murmured, continuing with his gentle kisses on her back, "we are _all_ yours."

**SIGH.**

**Wish WinterHawk were all MINE, don't you?**

**I think I'm about done with this sequel, really. It was never intended to have a plot and really 8 chapters of pure smut is enough – there's plenty more smut going on in my other stories, never fear! I think you can probably take it as read that Natasha and Steve have already hunted down and eliminated anyone who might possibly be a threat to Skye and therefore to the happiness of their best buddies, and that Clint, Bucky and Skye live happily ever after – having lots and lots of earth-shattering sex…**

**(literally LOL)**


End file.
